A Happily Ever After Right? Wrong
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: Sakura was new at Konoha High. She meets Sasuke Uchiha who likes her, but she swore to never love again.But soon Sakura decided to give Sasuke a chance. Happily Ever After Right? WRONG! Why? read and find out!
1. You love me, I Hate You

Chapter 1: You love me, but I hate you

"Mom, why did we have to move? I don't want to go to start over again." Complained 15 year old girl with blossom pink hair, but hey it matches her name, Sakura.

"Sakura, we discussed this already, your father needs this job, and it pays fortunes honey." Sakura's mom said while putting away some clothes into the closet. "You better get dressed if you don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

"Yes mom…" Sakura said and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She walked over to her newly unpacked things and picked out an outfit. A white tank top and a pink mini skirt with her new white heels. _"This is going to be a long day…"_ Sakura thought and sighed as she walked downstairs and out the door. It was a short walk from Sakura's house to the school. Sakura gazed up at the big letters spelling Konoha High School, sighed then walked in and checked with the principal where her new classes were going to be,

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said bowing to the principal who was fussing with bunches of paper.

"Ah, yes Ms. Haruno, we were expecting you. Here is your lists of classes, if you need any help at all, feel free to come in and ask me or ask your fellow classmates, I'm sure they would love to help." The principal said handing Sakura a piece of paper.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura said and walked out of the principal office to see everyone's eyes on her as she walked. She heard some whispers about how big her forehead is, and how strange her pink hair looks. Sakura started to run through the halls to her first calls trying to block out all the gossip that is already starting up. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a boy with spiky raven colored hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going will you." Sasuke said as he got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said looking up, her emerald eyes meeting with his onyx colored eyes.

""Well, watch next time." Sasuke said and walked away followed by a bunch of girls surrounding him.

"_Bastard." _Was the only word that ran across Sakura's mind as she got up from the floor and walked to her homeroom. Once she entered, again all eyes were on her…she felt a rush of embarrassment and quickly found a seat and sat down. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around

"Hey, you must be new here, my name is Ino." A girl with long blonde hair said smiling at Sakura.

"Yeah, I am. My name is Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura said giving a smile. The first bell rang and everyone was hushed by the teacher.

"Class today we have a new student." The teacher said while gesturing for Sakura to stand up and she did.

"What's your name?" The teacher told to me to tell the whole class.

"Haruno, Sakura, Nice to meet you." Sakura said looking around the room. She was surprised to see the boy she crashed into was sitting on the other side of the class, staring at her.

"Well it's nice to have you here." The teacher said and sat down and so did Sakura. She looked over at Sasuke to see if he was still looking at her. Sakura sighed in relieve when she saw him talking to a guy who was unusually wearing orange with bright blonde hair. Ino noticed Sakura was looking over at Sasuke and tapped her again.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, the best looking guy in all of Konoha High. A lot of girls like him, I use to, until I met my boyfriend. You interested Sakura?"

"Me interested in a jerk like him, NO WAY!" Sakura said rolling her eyes remembering how rude he was earlier.

"You met him already?

"Not really, but he's such a jerk." Sakura said making a annoyed face.

"Well, even if you did like him ,the chance of him asking you out is one to a million."

"Why is that?"

"Who knows, he ever had a girlfriend before, well not that I know of, and almost every girl in the school has asked him and he turned them all down,"

"Maybe, he just doesn't like anyone yet?" Sakura said trying to defend Sasuke since she felt bad for a guy that hot not to be in love.

"Maybe, but who knows…" Ino said leaning back on her chair and took out and mirror. She flipped it open and fixed her make-up. The bell rang and everyone rushed out off homeroom and into the hallway. Sakura walked out the door looking at her schedule to see where she's suppose to go next. Sasuke was standing with that blonde haired guy talking until he noticed Sakura.

"Hey pinkie." Sasuke said calling Sakura who looked to see who it was, but was disgusted that it was Sasuke.

"What, do you want?" Sakura said coldly.

"I didn't know you were in my homeroom."

"Why do you need to know?" Sakura said and started walking to her next class which was English.

"No reason, hey my name is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke right?" Sakura said stopping and turned around to face Sasuke and his blonde friend.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sasuke said amused to see that Sakura already knew his name.

"Heard from people, what do you want?" Sakura asked again and started walking.

"Why are you so mean?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura who stopped and turned around again.

"Mean? I'm not mean; I just dislike people who are rude." Sakura said getting angry at this bastard who kept following her.

"If you're still mad about at first I'm sorry, I wasn't in the best of moods okay?" Sasuke said still following Sakura until she turned around with a mad look on her face.

"Okay whatever, but would you quit following me!" Sakura said while walking into the classroom.

"I'm not; apparently, I have the same class you do." Sasuke said plainly.

"Oh, I knew that…so who's your friend?" Sakura said blushing at how stupid she was for saying he was following her.

"Oh this guy right here? His name is DOPE." Sasuke said punching Naruto on the arm.

"Stop playing around, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Sakura said sitting in an empty sit next to Sasuke. The bell rang and class began. Sakura was scribbling away on notes because she really needed to catch up with everyone else. The rest of the morning went by fast and soon it was lunch. Sakura was walking out of her last class followed by Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sakura soon found out Sasuke was in 4 of her classes.

"So you want to go grab lunch with me?" Sasuke said walking beside Sakura who was holding a bunch of books in her arms.

"No thanks, I need to catch up on a lot of stuff." Sakura said struggling with the books in her arms.

"Here, let me at least help you with those…" Sasuke said taking his hands out of his pockets and grabbed some of Sakura's books but Sakura moved them aside.

"No it's okay; I don't want to bother you with them."

"Sakura, they are clearly too heavy for you."

"No, I said I'm fine!" Sakura said walking faster but ended up tripping and hitting the floor hard. Sasuke tried to restraint a laugh and helped Sakura pick up her books.

"See I told you didn't I?" Sasuke said handing Sakura her books and help her up.

"Whatever. Thanks anyways." Sakura mumbled and started walking again. Everyone's eyes were on Sakura who didn't seem to notice since she was walking so fast trying to get away from Sasuke. She arrived at her locker later to see her locker mate, Ino was already there.

"Hey Sakura want to go get lunch?"

"Yeah sure let me drop these books off first." Sakura said throwing her books into the locker then slammed it shut and followed Ino into the packed cafeteria. The girls were just glaring at Sakura as she walked pass them.

"Geez what's with them?" Ino said making her way to her usual table and sat down. She ushered Sakura to sit down with her and so she did.

"Did you do something Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you do something like to piss these girls off?"

"No, not that I know of…" Sakura said.

"Hey pinkie." Sakura heard an oh so familiar voice calling her, that someone that had been trying to talk to her nonstop since this morning. She turned around to find no other then Sasuke looking down at her.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said annoyed.

"What, not even a hello?"

"Sasuke, hi," Sakura said sarcastically. "What do you want?" Sakura asked again.

"You left one of your books on the floor." Sasuke said shoving the book in Sakura's face.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura said taking the book and turned around to put it on the table. She felt her cheeks were hot, and her eyes widened. _"No way, I'm blushing because this good for nothing creep came and returned my book?" _Sakura thought to herself. She saw a couple of starburst that she brought from home on the table. She was going to eat them but decided not to. Instead she turned around again to see Sasuke still standing there.

"Do you want one?" Sakura said holding out a handful of starburst.

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said taking one slowly, his eyes never looking away from Sakura's.

"You can take more if you like." Sakura said smiling for the first time in front of Sasuke which really stunned him.

"No thanks, I don't want to eat up all your candy. I'll see you later." Sasuke said returning a small smile and walked off into the crowd.

"Sakura, I know why all those girls are death glaring you." Ino said as Sakura turned around and started eating her lunch.

"Why?"

"Because, of Sasuke." Ino said pointing over to where Sasuke was standing.

"What? I don't understand." Sakura said looking at Ino, her emerald eyes looking confused.

"Don't you get it? Sasuke is talking to you." Ino said pointing out the obvious. Sakura laughed at how Ino had out the statement.

"What about it, he talks to other girls too."

"But, he doesn't talk to them as much as he talks to you. And you're the new girl around here; Sasuke doesn't usually talk to anyone new." Ino said taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Maybe he's just being friendly?" Sakura said still a bit confused.

"No, that's just it. Sasuke is not usually that friendly and especially with someone new.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying he likes you." Ino said looking at Sakura who was taken back by what her friend just said.

"No, he can't, no way…" Sakura said shaking her head and glanced over at Sasuke.

"Well can't help you now. He likes you. And I'm sure of it." Ino said taking another bit of her sandwich. Sakura turned towards Sasuke's direction again to him run his hand through his silky raven colored hair. Sakura turned back to her food a million things running through her mind. She smiled at the thought of Sasuke liking her, but she wasn't suppose to like him, he was a jerk but why is she happy when she found out he might like her?


	2. Sakura's Past Revealed!

Star-Chan: Okay, so here is chapter 2 of my very terrible story! Anyways, I have finally decided to add...Karin in this story...oh god i hate her so much. But we need a bitch in this story so i thought hey why not her, since she is one. I'm not very clear on her background, so maybe some stuff aren't that accurate. But hey, I'm trying... : So yeah sorry if this might be offending to any Karin fans out there. Oh and there's a bit of language in this chapter.

**Warning:**Character spoiler.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fan girls and Sakura's past revealed

The last school bell rang and everyone was rushing out of class. Sakura walked down the hall and opened her locker. She took books out and put books in and closed it. She was walking alone out of school when she was stopped by a bunch of girls who were standing in front of the exit.

"Excuse me." Sakura said trying to get across but was pushed back by a girl with long brown hair with a really angry look.

"You're not getting out, until you tell us what the hell you did to Sasuke."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said putting a strain of pink hair behind her ear.

"Don't give me that shit. Sasuke likes you we can all tell." A girl with hideous spiky black hair that goes by the name of Karin since, everyone was calling her that. [a/n: okay I don't know what color is, I've heard its either hot pink or black, but whatever, I hate her, so I don't give a crap :D.

"It's not my concern who he likes or who he hates, that has nothing to do with me." Sakura said with no expression.

"You bitch," Karin said and slapped Sakura across the face. "What makes you think just because you're new means you can take Sasuke. Your nobody here, you're an ugly as a piece of crap. And what the hell is with your forehead it's huge, I don't know why Sasuke would like a stupid girl like you." Sakura looked at Karin, her regular cheerful green eyes filled with angry. Her hands were closed in a fist.

"What makes you think I like him? Just because you had no chance with him you take your anger out on me? Is that it? Well you know what that's a bunch of bullcrap." Sakura said lifting her fist ready to punch Karin in the face, but someone held her back. She turned around to see who it was, and was shocked to see that it was Sasuke. He stepped in front of Sakura and glared at the bunch of girls that just bitched at Sakura for no reason.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, oh it's nothing we were, just telling that girl there how things work around here you know about you and stuff, I mean come on Sasuke, don't tell me you actually like this girl." Karin said pointing at Sakura with disgust.

"And what if I like this girl what are you going to do about it?"

"Come on I mean seriously, you never gave us a chance like you gave this wench."

"Don't call her that. Now get out of my way."

"Sasuke, stop joking around you know th—"Karin didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke had slapped her across the face, just like how she did to Sakura.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke said again as the girls cleared away, scared that they would be the next one to get slapped. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her with him out the door. They were walking now towards no where in particular, it was dead silence. Sakura notice Sasuke was still holding on to her hand so she slowly pulled it away. Sasuke loosened his grip.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura said looking down on the floor. She was trying really hard not to cry.

"What they did was wrong." Sasuke said without looking at Sakura.

"I really didn't want to make a fuss, and this is my first day too." Sakura said looking up at the sky that was now gray and gloomy. Sakura sneezed from the chill that was touching her skin. This caught Sasuke's attention. He turned around to see a shivering Sakura with a red nose, he smiled and took of his jacket and put it around her.

"You shouldn't have worn such light clothes."

"Thank you, for everything…" Sakura said holding on to the jacket that was warm from Sasuke's body.

"Are you okay," Sasuke said turning around to look at Sakura who was still shivering, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sakura shook her heard. "I don't know, I just, I just wanted a nice and simple start, and at this new school…why do they make things so complicated?" Sakura said crying now. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's shoulders and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those girls were just like the girls in my other school, making fun of me…and you…remind me, of that guy…" Sakura said sobbing, she couldn't believe she was telling all this to a guy she barely knew.

"What guy?"

"I had a boyfriend back at my other school, he was nice and kind and all the girls wanted to be with him, and they all hated me because the guy had asked me out instead of them, and in the end he ended up cheating on me…" Sakura said crying her heart out. Sasuke looked hurt, he felt sorry for Sakura. He had always thought she was strong since the moment that he met her that very morning. But all strong people break sometimes. Sasuke put his arms around Sakura and hugged her. She cried into his shirt, not caring about the world, she needed someone to be there for her. After a while she stopped crying and pulled away from Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you."

"No problem, I mean I never thought that Sakura Haruno would end up crying, for anything in that matter." Sasuke said grinning.

"Shut up." Sakura snapped and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke ran to catch up to Sakura.

"Home."

"Alone, it's very dangerous you know." Sasuke said to Sakura who was avoiding his eyes.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Well, okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sasuke said still trying to see if Sakura was really okay.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura said and walked off leaving Sasuke alone in the dark. _"She sure has mood swings; she was completely different from the crying, helpless Sakura."_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards his house.

Sakura got home not long after she left Sasuke. She opened the door to a pitch black house. She turned on the light to find that no one was there. She walked to her room and found a note taped on the door. "_Sakura, we will be away for a couple weeks for your father's business, feel free to eat anything you wish. Love you. –Mom and Dad._ Sakura crumbled the note and threw it in the trash. She stripped out of her clothes and went to take a long bath. "_What was I thinking, telling that jerk all these things. I mean I barely know him. And his first impression wasn't all that nice either. But come on I mean he seriously likes me? That has to be a joke. No one would ever like a forehead girl like me…but maybe Sasuke is different…I mean at least he was there for me when I needed him. Maybe I should give him a chance. NO I said I wouldn't fall for those kinds of guys again…"_ Sakura thought as she got out of her nice hot bath, got dressed and went into bed she realized it was almost midnight. She threw her clothes into the wash when she found Sasuke's jacket lying on her bed. She smiled, picked it up and hung it on a hanger, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Well heres that chapter. Sorry if it was bad...i always hated my writing. But PLEASE review...i get a feeling that no one is reading this story. :[ 


	3. Overnight Visit

Star-Chan: Heres Chapter 3 of Happily ever after, not: Hope you enjoy reading and please comment!

**I do not own Naruto**. If i did, oh the things i would change. haha anyways on with the story!

* * *

Sakura woke up with the sky was rather gloomy. Sakura yawned, got up and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her short pink hair leaving it flowing over her shoulders. She picked out something to wear and threw Sasuke's jacket over her clothes. When she got to school everyone was once again looking at her. Sakura didn't care what they think anymore. Sakura walked into homeroom and sat down. Ino called her name and she turned around.

"I heard all about it."

"Heard all about what?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"About you and Sasuke, and what happened yesterday." Ino said softly. Everything flooded into Sakura's mind again, the girls, Sasuke's appearance, the break down.

"That was nothing." Sakura said trying to push the topic away.

"What do you mean? He is totally into you, why don't you give him a chance?"

"I have my reasons, Ino." Sakura said. Ino was about to ask Sakura why the hell won't she give a guy like Sasuke a chance, but the bell rang. Everyone was silent while the announcements were being read by the teacher. Sakura glanced over at where Sasuke usually sits, but saw that the desk was not occupied. She gave a little frown. After homeroom ended, Sakura ran up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he's sick today, no idea how he got sick though. He seemed fine yesterday." Naruto said while walking to his locker.

"Oh, do you know where he lives?" Naruto turned around a looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Why would you want to know?" Naruto said lifting an eyebrow.

"I have his jacket you see, uh he lent it to me yesterday and I was hoping to return it."

"Oh, okay then." Naruto said still looking at Sakura strangely and scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you!" Sakura said and waved good bye to Naruto.

After school, Sakura went over to Sasuke's house and rang the door bell. It was answered moments later by Sasuke who was looking very pale and this usually spiked raven hair a big mess on his head. He squinted as the light shined into his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Hey…" Was all Sakura could say while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door and welcomed Sakura in.

"I brought your homework and your jacket…"

"Thanks." Sasuke said sniffing while closing the door.

"I'm sorry, I know you got sick because you lent me your jacket and you we're only wearing a t-shirt too, in this cold weather, it's easy to get sick." Sakura said guiltily.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not that sick anyways…" Sasuke said trying to force a smile.

"No, you look terrible did you take your medicine yet?" Sakura asked putting her backpack on the couch, taking off Sasuke jacket and handed it to him.

"Yeah I did just right now."

"Isn't anyone here to take care of you?" Sakura said looking around the huge house to find that no one else was here.

"No, they all went on a vacation or something…" Sasuke said walking up the stairs to his room, followed closely by Sakura.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No, I can't cook very good…" Sasuke said running his hand through his fairly messy hair.

"Typical…you just stay right here and I'll make you something to eat." Sakura said pointing to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You, would make food for a jerk like me?"

"Well, it is kind of my fault you got sick…so I'll help you get better."

"Well, thanks anyways I guess." Sasuke said crawling back into bed and turned on the TV. Sakura went downstairs to the kitchen she dung out some food and supplies and got to work. She made some simple rice balls, eggs and bowl of noodles. She put them on a tray she found lying around and brought it up to Sasuke.

"Sorry, it's the best I can do, to tell you the truth I don't cook much either." Sakura said smiling innocently.

"It's okay; I mean if it was I was to cook in this condition, I would probably put the house on fire." Sasuke said as Sakura laughed at him. Sasuke lifted the spoon and took a bite.

"How do you like it?" Sakura asked worried that she had made him sicker with her food.

"It's…it's…terrible." Sakura heard this and frowned.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Nah, I'm just playing with you, it's great!" Sasuke said eating the noodles.

"Stupid jerk." Sakura whispered beneath her breathe so Sasuke couldn't hear her. They sat in silence watching the TV until Sasuke finished.

"Well, since you're done I better get going…" Sakura said getting up from the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"It's late, will you be okay?" Sasuke looked at the clock to realize it was 8 pm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…"

"No, wait, it's raining." Sasuke said noticing raindrops on his window.

"It's fine."

"No it's pouring out! You can't go home like that, and don't you live pretty far from here?" Sasuke said.

"Not really, but I'll be fine, don't worry…"

"No, you are to stay here tonight, if you go out there, you're going to catch a cold." Sasuke said getting up from bed and walked over to the closet to take out a bunch of blankets.

"You don't expect me to sleep in your room, _with_ you do you?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Of course not, what do you take me for, come on I'm not that awful. You're sleeping in the room down the hall. Are you happy, is that far enough from me for you." Sasuke said the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess, but I can just take a cab home or something. I don't want to trouble you." Sakura said watching Sasuke exit his room and into the room she was going to sleep in.

"No, I don't want anything happening to you." Sasuke said throwing the blankets on the bed and turned around to face Sakura. "I mean it's just one night, nothing will happen. You can call your parents and tell them you went over to a friend's house."

"It's only the second day of school Sasuke, like they will believe me. Besides they aren't home."

"That makes everything even better, they wouldn't have to know."

"But, Sasuke, I only knew you for two days, why are you so nice to me?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Didn't I already tell you? I like you Sakura, you're not like the girls at school, you're…_different_, and that's what I like about you."

"Didn't I tell you I don't like you?" Sakura said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Sasuke laughed.

'So, I don't care, I like you and I want to take care of you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And I definitely don't care if you don't like me back. I mean if you want to be friends, then so be it. I don't want to force you to like me, that's just messed up."

"But, why are you so persistent to impress a girl that you know won't like you back?" Sakura said taking her gaze from Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I know it's the right thing to do. So try to feel like home at least." Sasuke said as he was about to walk out the door Sakura called him back.

"Do you at least have clothes for me to change into?"

"Uh, I have a pair of shorts and a long t shirt that is new if you want to wear it." Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess that will do." Sakura said lying down on the bed as Sasuke went to get her his clothes. He came back later with the clothes and gave it to Sakura who took and went into the bathroom. She undressed and went to take a nice shower. She came out of the shower, hair dripping wet and was wearing Sasuke's clothes. She walked down the hall to Sasuke's room to thank him for the clothes. She found that the door was closed. She knocked on it lightly she heard a soft "come in" and opened the door.

"Hey, you look pretty good wearing that." Sasuke said looking at Sakura grinning.

"Shut up, anyways thanks, for the clothes I mean…" Sakura said and started walking out when she heard Sasuke's voice call her name.

'Sakura, you should probably dry your hair, you're going to get sick."

"Why should I listen to you?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Fine, if you don't want to, then don't."

"Whatever." Sakura said and walked out of his room closing the door behind her. She walked over to her room and plopped down on the bed. Asking herself why didn't she just leave. But she knew the answer to that; she just refuses to believe it.

"It was about midnight, Sakura sat on the bed reading a book she had brought to school in her backpack since there was nothing else to do when she heard a knock on the door. Sakura replied "What do you want?" knowing instantly who it was since he was the only one in the house other then her.

"Who's the rude one now?" Sasuke said opening the door to see Sakura taking her eyes away from the book and looking at him.

"Well, sorry."

"I'm going to sleep now, thought I would say good night." Sasuke said leaning on the side of the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh huh, yeah good night, do you think you can come to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I feel better already, thanks to you." Sasuke said and smiled at Sakura who blushed a slight pink.

"Your welcome, good night Sasuke."

"Night Sakura." Sasuke said pulling himself from the door side, walked out and closed the door. Sakura yawned and looked at the time again. She put the book away in her backpack, tucked herself into bed and turned off the lamp.

"_I can't believe I'm at his house…I cant believe in two days I get to know someone this well that I'm over at his house…I can't be starting to like him no way. He's a jerk, but…why is he such a nice jerk…I hate this…"_ Sakura thought. The clock was ticking, the rain had stopped. Sakura was not asleep; she had tried for the last hour, but no luck. She didn't know if it was because it was Sasuke's house, or if she had too much on her mind. Sakura decided to get up and go down to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could drink, that usually helps. She walked passed Sasuke's room quietly; scared she would wake the sleeping Uchiha. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and turned on the light. She looked in cabinets, the refrigerator, heck she even looked in the oven, but she couldn't find anything to eat. She sat down on a chair and rest her chin on her hands. She heard someone call her name.

"Sakura, what are you doing down here?" She heard the raven haired Uchiha ask her. She turned around to find Sasuke looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep, thought I should eat something that usually helps," Sakura said shrugging. "But, I couldn't find anything…don't you go grocery shopping?" Sakura asked Sasuke who shook his head. She sighed.

"Here I'll make you something," Sasuke said walking over to the counter and opened a cabinet that Sakura didn't bother checking.

"Didn't you day you can't cook?"

"Of course I can, I said I don't cook _good._ But I can cook. I'm always home alone, parents always gone, brother in college." Sasuke said taking out some noodles and vegetables. He searched for a pan and put it on the stove. Sakura watched this all in amazement, Sasuke took the noodles, rinsed them, and then put them in the pan and started cooking them, adding the vegetables and sauce in it a while later. After Sasuke finished her put them on and plate and put it on the table for Sakura who just stared at it.

"Here you go, not the best though." Sasuke said giving Sakura a pair of chopsticks and sat down on a chair across from Sakura. Sakura was still staring at it.

"It's not poisonous." Sasuke said noticing that Sakura was staring at it for a very long time. She blushed pink and ate the first bite. Her lips formed a smile and so did Sasuke's.

"Do you like it?"

"It's good; I can't believe you made this!" Sakura said taking another bite of the noodles.

"Yeah, well you're the only one that ate my cooking, other them me of course." Sasuke said blushing lightly that Sakura actually liked his cooking.

"Really, why don't you let other people try it, it tastes great."

"Well, I don't know…" Sasuke said.

"Ah, you don't think its 'manly' enough huh!" Sakura said teasing Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that." Sasuke said looking away from embarrassment. Sakura finished eating her noodles quickly and put the bowl in the sink.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke that was great." Sakura said giving Sasuke a smile before walking up the stairs followed closely by the raven haired Uchiha. They said there goodnights once more before going in there rooms, closing the door behind them. Sakura crawled into bed again, looked at the clock that read 1:55, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Star-Chan: Well here's chapter 3 I made it a little longer then it was suppose to be. But I liked how it turned out. Hope you liked reading it, and **PLEASE REVIEW**! Chapter 4 coming soon: 


	4. Fake Dating, Can It Turn Real?

Star-Chan: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story and here is CHAPTER 4 woo hoo! Haha anyways **thanks for all the reviews **it have really gave me a lot of confidence in this story. It's my best story out of all that I wrote!** And thank you muches citygirl1693 for the advice!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fake Dating, can it turn real?

Sakura was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden Sasuke opened the door and rushed in. He started shaking Sakura to wake her up.

"What…five more minutes mom…" Sakura said and turned her back to Sasuke. He kept shaking her.

"Sakura, I'm not your mom, come on wake up or we'll be late for school damn it." Sasuke cursed getting mad.

"I said five more minutes!" Sakura said getting up to face a very angry Sasuke.

"Well, _sweetie_," Sasuke said sarcastically trying to sound like a mother. "One, I'm not your mom, and two look at the freakin' time!" Sasuke said pointing to the clock. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at it, she gasped at what she saw. 8:55 School starts in 5 minutes.

"Hey, don't be so anger at me, you woke up late too!" Sakura said yelling at Sasuke who just mumbled.

"Well you're the one that made me sleep at two sheesh." Sasuke yawned.

Sakura rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom she brushed her hair changed into her clothes from yesterday since she didn't expect to sleep at Sasuke's house for the night. She opened the bathroom door to see Sasuke standing in front of it all ready and dressed, wearing only a black t-shirt and white shorts, his hair all perfect in place. Sasuke and Sakura both ran out of the house and on to the nearest cab they can find. They got to school and found out there was no point rushing, they were already late. They stood there catching there breathes as they slowly walked to homeroom. Sasuke and Sakura both walked in together as the announcements were going on. Everyone stared at them, wondering if it was a coincidence that both Sasuke and Sakura had come late. They took there seats and sat there still gasping for air.

"Hey Sakura why are you so late?" Ino said leaning over her desk to whisper in Sakura's ear.

'Long…story…"

"What were you doing with Sasuke?"

"Again, long story…" Sakura said putting her head down on her desk. Homeroom was soon over and Sakura was walking towards the door, when Sasuke called her back.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Nothing just thought we could walk to class together." Sasuke said to Sakura who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. They both walked out of the classroom to be faced with the bitch Karin, and the other stupid fan girls that attacked Sakura yesterday.

"Move it Karin, you're in the way." Sakura spitted out at the hideous girl.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Sasuke." Karin said glaring at how close Sakura and Sasuke were standing.

"And I thought I told you to leave Sakura alone." Sasuke said snapping back at Karin.

"But Sasuke…" Karin started to whine to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that I made you sleep so late yesterday, but thanks for what you did for me." Sakura said smirking and winked at Sasuke who got what Sakura was trying to do and played along.

"Oh no problem Sakura, it was my pleasure." Sasuke said and eyed Karin who was fuming with rage. They both smirked.

"And about you're clothes; I'll wash them clean and give them back to you okay?" Sakura said smiling wide and proud.

"No problem, come on sweetie, let's get to class." Sasuke said and took Sakura's hands in his and walked off.

"She is so going to pay for it that bitch." Karin glared with anger at Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone started whispering about Sasuke and Sakura and how they were now a couple. The whole day everyone was staring at time, Sasuke and Sakura both felt very uncomfortable, but finally the day was to an end and it was after school. Sakura was at her locker, while Sasuke was leaning on the lockers next to Sakura's.

"Hey, thanks for what you did today and I'm sorry, I just dragged you into it." Sakura said stuffing her backpack filled with books.

"It's okay, well now the whole school now thinks we're going out…but that's the only way to make that slut Karin to stop bothering you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know but, you do realize we're not _really_ going out right, just in front of Karin and them." Sakura said eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah I know. No need to say it again, you've been saying that the entire day. Why, do you _want _to go out with me?" Sasuke smirked at the blushing Sakura.

"Wh-what, no! I just don't want you getting the wrong idea and-"

"I was only kidding, come on, let's go." Sasuke said and started walking with Sakura close behind him.

* * *

It has been a couple months since Sakura Haruno had come to Konoha High. She had made a lot of friends these past months, and one particular guy that was maybe "more then friends" Sasuke and Sakura had been more friendly towards each other, and since they are "fake" dating, they have no choice but to spend time together. Although Sakura didn't exactly like it before, she kind of enjoys it now, having Sasuke's company.

"Hey Sakura, we're heading to the beach tomorrow you want to come?" Tenten, a new friend Sakura had made asked as they were walking to the mall.

"Sure, who's coming?"

"Uh, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, me, Tenten, and you." Ino said thinking of all the names.

"Well it's the usual I guess. Naruto is going because of Hinata, and Shikamaru is your boyfriend and Neji is with Tenten." Sakura said shrugging at the list of names Ino just said.

"How about you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked Sakura who eyes widened as she started to laugh.

"Me, and Sasuke, you must be kidding me…we are "fake" dating, i don't think it'll turn into the real thing anytime soon." Sakura said laughing.

"SA…Sakura, I-I think you and Sasuke-kun make a…great couple…" Hinata said softly.

"Thanks Hinata for the support, but no thanks.' Sakura said.

"Why not Sakura, he likes you why don't you give him a chance?" Ino said to Sakura who just sighed.

"I told you, I don't want my past to repeat, it was very hurtful when I found out my most loved was cheating on me…"

"Do you seriously think Sasuke is like that?" Tenten snapped at Sakura.

"No, but I need some time okay!" Sakura said getting angry at her friends. It was silent the rest of the way to the mall. Tenten told all of them that the boys were waiting for them at the food court. But Ino didn't seem to really care seeing that she rushed into stores to pick out a dress for the upcoming welcome back dance that was going to take place next week.

"Sakura, you should so buy this." Ino said holding out a white strapless dress that stops a little above the knee with sparkles shimmering everywhere.

"Yeah Sakura it looks great, the color matches your hair." Tenten said who was wearing a dark green spaghetti strap dress, with a lighter green layer beneath it that flows all the way down to her ankle. Tenten had her hair down and her hair and eyes matched the dress fairly well.

"Sakura…try it on!" Hinata said shyly as she was wearing a baby blue layered dress that flows until he knees. Sakura took the dress Ino had in her hand and went into the changing room. She came out looking like a princess.

"Oh my god Sakura, you look so beautiful." Ino said looking at her friend.

"Yeah, Ino you don't look half bad yourself." Sakura said looking at Ino's dress which was a light purple and white that went down to her knees with her blonde hair let down. She looked like a girl from a fairy tale. They purchased there dresses and headed to the food court to meet the guys.

"What took so long?" Shikamaru asked as his girlfriend sat next to him.

"Nothing just shopping for dresses." Ino said putting her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"You girls are so troublesome."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, to keep to waiting…" Hinata said taking a sit next to Naruto.

"Its okay can't wait to see you in your dress I'm sure you will look even more beautiful." Naruto said smiling at a blushing Hinata.

"Tenten did you buy a dress too?" Neji said looking up from a book he was reading to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's so pretty Neji I'm sure you will love it."

"I'm sure I will." Neji said pulling out a chair for Tenten to sit down.

Sakura was the only one standing now; she didn't really want to sit down, since the only seat that was left was the one next to Sasuke. But she reluctantly sat down as Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, so you bought a dress to eh?" Sasuke said looking at the bag that was in Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, I did."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Sasuke said eyeing Sakura as he asked her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason…" Sasuke said taking his gaze off Sakura to everyone else who was cuddling with each other.

"I think I'm going to go…" Sakura said getting up feeling uncomfortable.

"Already Sakura?" Ino said.

"Yeah, I uh have stuff to do…" Sakura said while picking up her stuff glancing at Sasuke who had a face that said. You-liar,-you-have-nothing-to-do. Man did he know her too well. Sasuke got up as well and announced that he was leaving too. They both left the mall and headed home.

"So I hear you're going to the beach too?" Sakura said looking at the Uchiha she was walking beside.

"Yeah, I am. Naruto invited me," Sasuke said putting his hands in his pocket. "Are you?"

"Yeah, Tenten just asked," Sakura said shrugging. "Are you going to the Welcome back dance?"

"Yeah I guess, I have nothing better to do anyways."

"Who are you going with?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke and smiling that innocent smile.

"No one, yet…" Sasuke looked away at how innocent Sakura was looking. He hated when she did that to him, it makes him feel all tingly inside, but yet he loved that feeling.

"Same here…" Sakura sighed. She had bought such a beautiful dress and she had no date to go with.

"So, do you want to go with me?" Sasuke said fixing his onyx colored eyes with Sakura's emerald ones.

"Um…" Sakura thought about it, her friends were right Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of guy to cheat on a girl. "Sure, I mean it could be fun right?" Sakura said blushing feeling stupid.

"Yeah it should," Sasuke said stopping at a corner. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, it's still day time, AND it's not raining Sasuke no need to worry this time." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll call you later then. Sasuke said, he was about to walk off to his house when he remembered something, and called Sakura back.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to the pink haired girl who turned around.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura answered with her head tilted slightly on one side making her look so cute and confused.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke said walking towards Sakura who did the same until they were inches apart.

"Of course, shoot." Sakura said smiling.

"You know how we're fake dating right?" Sasuke said and looked away embarrassed. Sakura nodded. "Do you think we can make it real?" Sasuke said looking back into Sakura's deep green eyes. She smiled.

"Maybe, you never know, I'll tell you you're answer tomorrow." Sakura said smiling brightly and waved goodbye to the Uchiha and walked home.

"I can't wait." Sasuke said in his mind and smiled to himself as he walked home.

A girl dressed in a jet black outfit with her long brown haired covered with a hat watched the couple part, then took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Karin, I just heard Sasuke and Sakura are going to the beach tomorrow and she is going to tell Sasuke whether she likes him or not. What are we going to do?" One of Karin's friends named Nikki said.

"Pack your stuff we're heading to the beach tomorrow." Karin said and hung up the phone with an ugly look on her face, but hey how can you tell, it's always ugly.

* * *

Star:Chan: There you have it! Chapter 4! Whoa, so Karin's going to crash the little beach party eh? And Sakura's going to tell Sasuke how she feels about him! What will it be? Like, love??? Haha i decided to make it a little cliffy so you have to REVIEW Thank You! love you all, until next time tata!


	5. Sakura's Answer! Yes or No?

Star-Chan: Hi Everyone! Here is Chapter 5 of my story! It's an extra long chapter, well a bit longer then my other chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

Yes, I am trying to make things very difficult for Karin, because I hate her that much, I don't want to spoil anything for people who haven't read the manga, so I will say no more. Again: If you like Karin, at all, I'm sorry if I offended you. On with the story:D

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto TT

* * *

Chapter 5: Sakura's answer! Yes or No?

The day was hot and sunny as Sakura and the gang was heading to the beach for a day of fun. They got to the beach dropped there stuff down and went to the water. Ino and Tenten were splashing each other with water while Naruto and Hinata were building a sand castle. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were sitting at the table.

"I'm going to get us some drinks kay? Be right back!" Sakura said happily.

"Want me to go with you?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"No, that's fine; I'll only take a minute." Sakura said and walked off.

"Ah, the nice fresh air…" Sakura said walking to get drinks for her and her friends.

"Well, look who we have here?" Sakura heard a voice say and turned around to see no other then Karin and her friends.

"Karin, what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura hissed at the hated girl.

"Nothing, it's a public beach, not like you own it bitch." Karin said glaring at Sakura who was about to punch the crap out of Karin, but decided against it, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Where is Sasuke-kun Sakura, aren't you guys suppose to be going out?" Karin said still glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, there you are, I was looking all over for you." Sasuke said as on cue taking Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed in relief and looked at Sasuke and mouth a thank you.

"Yeah, if you don't mine, we're going to go have fun." Sakura said pulling Sasuke away towards the table, as Karin and her friends got a table not far from Sasuke and Sakura's. They saw Tenten and Ino running towards them.

"Neji come on, the ocean is so refreshing." Tenten said and dragged Neji towards the water.

"Shikamaru come build a sandcastle with me!" Ino said trying to drag her boyfriend off the chair.

"Ino, that's such a drag, I don't want to…"

"YOU'RE COMING GOT IT." Ino said with a mad look that turned into a smile when Shikamaru nodded and followed Ino.

"Sasuke, you want to go take a walk with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke who looked totally bored sitting there alone.

"Sure." Sasuke got up from the chair and followed Sakura. They walked down to where the small wave was and walked on the side of it. Sakura was occasionally kicking water which got Sasuke's legs wet.

"Stop kicking would ya?" Sasuke said looking at his swim shorts that were wet when he didn't even go swimming yet.

"Why? Scared of a little water are we?" Sakura said jumping up and landing with a huge splash that got Sasuke t-shirt and shorts wet.

"Oh, you're going to get it." Sasuke said chasing Sakura, who got a head start,

"Hey, you're not supposed to hit a girl!" Sakura yelled back at Sasuke who wasn't far behind her.

"I didn't say anything about hitting." Sasuke said getting closer Sakura and splashed a big wave of water on her getting her pink two piece swim suit wet.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura said kicking water in front of Sasuke's face. He spit some water out of his mouth and shook his head a little to get the water out of his hair which was sticking to his face. Sakura was laughing at Sasuke so hard she didn't realize that he had pushed her until she felt herself move. Her eyes widened as she fell butt first into the water hair and all getting wet. Now it was Sasuke's time to laugh. Sakura rubbed the water from her eyes and glared at the still laughing, Sasuke.

"That's not fair!" Sakura whined.

"What do you mean that's not fair-"Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence because Sakura pulled him down into the water with her. Sasuke pushed back his wet raven colored hair and glared at Sakura who was looking at him with that innocent look that made him forget all his anger. They both started laughing and helped each other up. They played some more in the water until both were soaking wet.

"Now my clothes are all wet see what you did Sakura!" Sasuke said taking off his white t-shirt to reveal a very nice body. Sakura's mouth dropped open seeing Sasuke's strong muscles. Sasuke looked at Sakura who closed her mouth quickly and smiled a nervous smile.

"Is…something the matter?"

"No, No nothing at all!" Sakura stammered. There was an awkward silence between the two. Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she kicked water, unexpectedly at Sasuke and started running and laughing, followed by a very pissed off Sasuke.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yelled to the cherry blossom that just turn back and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke ran faster until he was close to Sakura and circled his arms around her waist holding her back from running.

"Hey, let go!" Sakura said to Sasuke trying to pull Sasuke's arm from her waist. She leaned back a bit and blushed different shades of red when she felt his strong chest supporting her. Sasuke let go as Sakura turned around and locked her eyes with the Uchiha. They stared at each other for a minute, that's when Sakura noticed Sasuke was lower his head, near her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes ready for the moment to happen. Sasuke lips brushed Sakura's when someone called out Sasuke's name. They jerked away from each other blushing deep red.

"Sasuke-kun!" They both say Karin running over to where they were.

"That bitch…" Sakura said eyes burning with fury. She was ready to beat Karin to a bloody pulp, when Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with an angry tone to Karin.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi." Karin said smirking knowing she did it so she could prevent Sasuke and Sakura to kiss.

"Loser," Sasuke said and walked off followed by Sakura. They walked some distance from where they were earlier. There was again awkward silence; Sakura looked up at the Uchiha. It doesn't seem he would be the first to break the silence.

"I want some ice cream Sasuke!" Sakura said to Sasuke who turned around and looked at her. He was wondering how she can be so happy when someone just ruined there was-about-to-be- first kiss.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke…pretty please?" Sakura said using that innocent tone and puppy dog eyes Sasuke hated so much, because he could never say no to those. He sighed and looked at her, for some reason once there eyes met all his angry was washed away and he smiled.

"Fine, I'll go buy some wait here." Sasuke said going over to the ice cream stand. There was a really long line, he sighed and waited patiently. Someone ran up and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's. He looked over to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun, what a coincidence, you buying ice cream too?" Karin chirped into the Uchiha's ear.

"Why else would I be in line?" Sasuke said his anger returning again. Like Karin hadn't done enough to ruin his day.

"Oh, I wanted one too, aw…I forgot my money…can you buy it for me Sasuke-kun?" Karin said trying her hardest to look innocent, though it wasn't working.

"No." Sasuke said. He heard the person call next and he walked up to the counter.

"One chocolate ice cream and a strawberry one please." Sasuke said handing the clerk the money after getting his ice cream and started walking, Karin still behind him.

"Would you quit following me."

"You buy ice cream for that forehead bitch and not one for me!" Karin said fuming with rage.

"Of course, she's my girlfriend." Sasuke said calmly. Karin was burning with madness. She hated the way Sasuke said Sakura was her girlfriend. She soon saw Sakura walking towards them and got even angrier.

"Sasuke, something the matter?" Sakura said taking her ice cream out of Sasuke's hand and glared at Karin.

"No, let's go." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand and started walking, leaving a still angry Karin.

"What happened, why is _she_ here?" Sakura said licking her ice cream.

"Hn, she expected me to buy her ice cream, who does she think she is?"

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the table to find that everyone was wet and drinking there drinks that Sakura had bought earlier.

"Hey let's play a game of volleyball!" Ino suggested. Everyone agreed and went to find a net. Sakura spotted a net near where Karin was laying down. She smirked.

"Hey let's go to that net over there!" Sakura said and winked at everyone. They saw why Sakura wanted to go there and agreed. Karin looked up to see the gang coming towards her.

"Karin, we're going to play volleyball here, you don't mind do you?" Sakura asked like she really cared what her answer was.

"No, no of course not, as long as Sasuke-kun is here then it's fine with me." Karin said. Everyone fake puked. The teams were decided, boy against girls. Ino served the ball.

"Here it goes!" Ino said and spiked it over it net to have it saved by Shikamaru. He hit it over the net and the girls missed it.

"Sakura, you serve." Tenten winked and rolled her eyes over to Karin.

"Okay," Sakura said aiming the ball at Karin's head and spiked it hard. It hit Karin with a big BANG. She sat up immediately.

"Hey, what's the deal!" Karin said glaring at the group.

"Oh, sorry Karin, I aimed wrong, my bad." Sakura said trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"Why you," Karin started to say, but Sasuke cleared his throat and shot Karin a death glare and she backed off.

"Okay, Sasuke you serve!" Sakura said throwing the ball over the net to the boys. Sasuke spiked the ball but it didn't get go over, but luckily was saved by Neji who helped Sasuke hit it over.

"I got it!" Tenten called and aimed for Karin and hit it hard in her direction. It hit Karin's face this time leaving a ball mark.

"What…the…HELL!" Karin said getting up and death glared Tenten.

"Sorry, my bad!" Tenten said while everyone else laughed.

"Karin, can you give me the ball?" Sasuke said.

"Of course, anything for you Sasuke-kun!" Karin said picked up the ball and threw it over to Sasuke and went back to tanning. Sasuke hit it over the net to Hinata who hit it, but hardly making it over the net.

"I got it, I got it!" Naruto called but ended up running into Sasuke knocking them both down.

"You idiot, don't need to run all the way across the court sheesh." Sasuke said and hit Naruto on the head. Shikamaru served it and Sakura saved it. She held the ball in her hand; she had just hatched an idea. She aimed for Karin again and hit it hard. It hit Karin in the head again.

"Oh…my…God!" Karin said getting up and marched over to Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke and told him to come over to her, and he did.

"Karin, I'm so sorry…hey uh…Sasuke can you go buy Karin two ice cream cones to help me apologize to her?" Sakura said to Sasuke who looked at her like she was crazy. She winked and Sasuke nodded.

"That's more like it." Karin said feeling proud of herself. Sasuke came back with two ice cream cones in his hands. He handed them to Sakura.

"Here Karin, this is for trying to steal Sasuke from me," Sakura said and dumped the ice cream on Karin's chest and watched it drip on the floor. Karin's mouth dropped open. "And this is just for being a pain in the ass." Sakura said and dumped the remaining ice cream on her head and watched it drip down her hair and face. Karin was in total shock.

"You…UGH you're going to pay just watch!" Karin said and stomped away. Everyone started laughing.

"That was a good one Sakura!" Ino said still laughing.

"Yeah, I know right!" Sakura said.

"Hey, you owe me three dollars for those ice creams." Sasuke said eyeing Sakura who did those innocent eyes of hers again. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's continue the game!" Hinata called and everyone went back to there positions on the court.

It was Sakura's turn to serve she hit it across the net that was saved by Sasuke who smiled proudly has it went over the net. Hinata hit it and it wasn't going to go over but was saved by Tenten, but unfortunately Neji hit it just before it hit the ground. It was coming to Sakura she jumped up and spiked it over, but didn't realize there was a sharp rock in the sand and step right on it.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled in pain from the rock. Ino came running over to Sakura to see what was wrong.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino said looking at Sakura's bleeding foot.

"Yeah, I think it's nothing big." Sakura said trying to get it up fell back on the sand. The boys had come over to see what happened. Sasuke saw Sakura on the floor and suggested she go home.

"No, I don't want to go home." Sakura complained.

"Sakura, you need to at least bandage it." Sasuke said looking around for there bags. He found them and ran over to dig for bandage tape. He grabbed it and headed for Sakura.

"Here, let me help you." Sasuke said taking Sakura's injured foot, put some medicine on it and bandaged it up.

"Thank you." Sakura said getting up but fell down from the pain.

"You guys can go play; I'll take care of Sakura." Sasuke said as he helped Sakura off the floor and threw one of her hands over his shoulders and helped her to the table.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he put Sakura down on a chair and walked over to another chair and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You can go play, I'm fine alone."

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"I'm sorry, if I ruined the fun." Sakura said dropping her head letting her bangs cover her face.

"No, don't say that. It's not your fault." Sasuke said looking over at Sakura who looked up and smiled back.

"Hey," Sasuke started saying.

"What is it?"

"You never told me, if we can turn our fake dating to real." Sasuke said blushing a slight pink.

"Well…I'm not sure…I don't want to be hurt again." Sakura said looking straight at the clam, blue ocean.

"Oh, I understand," Sasuke said. Sakura could tell, even though he didn't show it, he was hurt. "Don't worry, its okay, I said before I'm not going to force you to like me, but I do need to tell you, I actually enjoyed us fake dating, it seemed real to me. I guess I was just being stupid, it was all just in my head; I thought something could actually happen between us. I feel like an idiot right now." Sasuke said trying to force himself to laugh.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura said looking over and Sasuke who avoided her eyes and stared at the floor, which he clearly thought, was more interesting since he kept staring at it.

"I'll be fine."

"Sasuke…you didn't let me finish," Sakura said and watched Sasuke look up from the floor and locked those mysterious onyx colored eyes with hers. She smiled. "I don't want to be hurt again, but I didn't say I didn't want to go out with you." Sasuke's eyes widened and had a face that said did-I-hear-that-right?

"You serious, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Sasuke said smiling and running his hand through his hair.

"I'm serious, and to tell you the truth, I enjoyed fake dating with you these couple months too." Sakura blushed and smiled shyly.

They sat there the rest of the time talking about a bunch of random things and how they're going to break the news to everyone else. The sun was starting to set, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji came back soaking wet. They decided to watch until the sunsets before they leave. They moved from the table on to the sand. Ino and Shikamaru were holding hands as they watch the sunset. Naruto and Hinata were sitting close to each other. Neji and Tenten were leaning on each other back to back. Sasuke laid down in sand, legs spread out and hands behind his head, looking up at the sunset. Sakura slowly limbed over and sat in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, resting his head on her shoulder as they watch the sun slowly sinking down the horizon. There surroundings turning from red-orange, to the dark blue night. The stars soon came out making the sky glitter with lights. Everyone got up and started to pack there stuff.

"This was such a fun day." Ino stretched as she put the last of her things in her bag.

"Expect the part about Sakura getting hurt." Tenten said.

"Nah, it's actually really good." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke who smiled and took her hand.

"I knew it, Sasuke you liked Sakura!" Naruto said pointing his finger in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm glad you guys finally decided to get together!" Ino said smilingly happily to her friends. They soon left the beach and headed home.

"Sakura let me take you home." Sasuke said still holding on to Sakura since she can't walk very well with the big cut in her foot.

"Okay, this once I will say yes." Sakura said limping.

"Here I'll carry you." Sasuke said telling Sakura to get on his back.

"No way, I can walk!" Sakura said taking another step but the pain was hurting too much so she fell back only to be caught by Sasuke.

"You can walk huh?" Sasuke said picking Sakura up as she got on his back.

"Man, you need to lay off the chocolate, you're pretty heavy!" Sasuke said while he was walking to Sakura's house.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped and blushed. She rested her head on Sasuke strong back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were in front of her house.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep." Sakura said as she got off Sasuke's back, took out her keys and opened the door.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Sasuke said giving Sakura an unsure look.

"Maybe…" Sakura said taking a step but winced in pain. The next thing she knew Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked into the house. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke neck, and put her face against Sasuke's chest, afraid she might fall.

"Don't' worry I won't drop you." Sasuke said reaching the top of the stairs and opening the door to Sakura's room and gently put her in bed then went over and closed the door.

"Thank you, you should probably go…" Sakura said looking at the clock that said 9:30.

"Wait, we need to bandage that foot again." Sasuke said walking to Sakura's foot and undid the bandage.

"Thank god my parents aren't home, or they would kill me for having a guy over in my room!" Sakura said laughing. There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, was that you that just came home?" Sakura's eyes widen as she heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door. She looked at Sasuke who had the same expression she did. And they both mumbled

"Uh Oh."

* * *

Star-Chan: There you have it, Chapter 5! I loved writing this chapter! Muhaha I liked torturing Karin, if you guys have any ideas of torturing her do tell and I'll put it in my story some how. Yes I hate her that much. evil smile Ha-ha. This was my longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tried putting more Sasuke/Sakura moments; I hope they were cute enough! Oh no is Sakura's mom going to find Sasuke in Sakura's room!? You'll just have to wait until next time! Tata - I am probably going to upload the next chapter before next week.

**Next Chapter**: First Kiss and First _Officially_ Date!


	6. First Kiss and First Offically Date

Star-Chan: Here's Chapter 6 as I said! I'm really glad all you guys like this story. Your reviews have given me a lot of confidence to continuing writing this story! Thank you to all of you! Well this chapter is mostly about Sasuke/Sakura heck this whole story is about them, but this chapter is surrounded about them two only. No Naruto, no other couples, and best of all NO KARIN! Woot! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Sakura would already be together. And I don't own the game that i mentioned in this chapter either.

_

* * *

_

_Recap: "Thank god my parents aren't home, or they would kill me for having a guy over in my room!" Sakura said laughing. There was a knock on the door._

_"Sakura, was that you that just came home?" Sakura's eyes widen as she heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door. She looked at Sasuke who had the same expression she did. And they both mumbled_

_"Uh Oh."_

Chapter 6: First Kiss and First _Officially_ Date

"Yeah, it was mom, wait don't come in yet!" Sakura said looking around her room for a place Sasuke could hide. "Sasuke, the closet!" Sakura hissed as Sasuke got up and opened the closet door and went in.

"Okay mom, come in." Sakura said as she watched the knob of her door started twisting and her mom came in smiling.

"Hey dear, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, mom I did. I thought you were away for the weekend." Sakura said nervously looking at her closet door. She heard some murmuring and then heard a loud BANG. Sakura's mom turned around taking her soft eyes from Sakura to the closet that made another loud BANG and then an ouch. She sighed and sweat dropped and thought of what could've happened to Sasuke in a closet.

"What was that?!" Sakura's mom yelled and was about to open the closet door when Sakura got up trying to stop her mom but fell down from the pain in her foot.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sakura's mom said forgetting about the noise.

"I'm fine," Sakura started to say when she heard a phone ring. She jerked her head towards the closet. Inside the closet Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Sakura…is that your phone?"

"Um…yeah uh, it should be around here somewhere…" Sakura laughed nervously and pretended to look around for the phone.

"Sweetie, it sounds like it's coming from the closet." Sakura's mom said her hand on the closet door ready to open it.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed and her mom stopped. "Yeah, it was in my jacket pocket that I put in the closet, let me go get it." Sakura said slowly getting out of bed and limped over to the closet. "Mom, you should move over a bit, stuff might fall out, and you know how sloppy I can be!" Sakura said to her mom who did as she was told. Sakura opened the door slightly. She glared at the Uchiha.

"Nice going Sasuke." Sakura hissed softly.

"I'm sorry; it's not my fault, my parents are calling me!"

"Oh isn't that great…more parents!" Sakura mumbled and cursed softly at how it ruined the evening. First Sakura's mom was home and Sasuke was over, now Sasuke's parents are calling just great.

"Sakura, are you talking to yourself?" Sakura heard her mom say and replied a yes. She had no intention on telling her she was talking to the love of her life that was hiding in the closet, that would make matters way worse.

"Give me your phone." Sakura said to Sasuke who handed her the ringing phone. Sakura closed the closet door.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Sakura's mom asked her looking at the ringing phone.

"Oh right, yeah of course…" Sakura said and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Uh…who is this…?" She heard Mikoto Uchiha's voice and froze up.

"Th-this is Sakura, hello."

"Sakura, I never heard of you…why do you have Sasuke's phone?" Mikoto asked suspiciously.

"We we're doing a school project…and he uh went to get something and I thought I would help him answer his phone…"

"Oh, I see, tell him to call me when he comes back, thank you Sakura, goodbye." Mikoto said and hung up. Sakura sighed and looked up and her mom who, she just remembered was still in the room.

"Oh it was just uh…Naruto…asking about a project…" Sakura said nervously. "By the way I thought you were away for the weekend?"

"No, it's not this weekend, its next weekend. Honey, what happened to your foot?" Sakura's mom said examining her foot. Sakura cursed softly for letting Sasuke take the bandage off so quick.

"Nothing, I just step on a rock down at the beach."

"It seems pretty deep, we need to get medicine." Sakura's mom said getting up and started heading out the door.

"No, mom I can do it, you go to sleep, and I know you have that really important meeting early in the morning." Sakura said quickly trying to get her mom out of the room, scared Sasuke might suffocated in the closet.

"Well, are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, good night." Sakura said giving her mom a slight smile. Sakura watched her mom go out the door and closed it. Not taking any chances Sakura waited until she heard the room to her mom's door close before calling Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you can come out now." Sakura said looking at the closet door that started to open and out came Sasuke.

"God, I could barely fit in there, you have way too many clothes Sakura." Sasuke said walking over to where he had left the bandages and started wrapping in around Sakura's foot. Sakura winced at the pain of the cut, but tried to keep from screaming. Sakura got bored of just watching Sasuke bandaging her feet so she took out her Ipod and started listening to it. Sasuke finished a while after and climbed on to the bed sitting next to Sakura.

"What are you listening to?" Sasuke said taking the Ipod from Sakura's hand as Sakura took off one side of her ear piece and handed it to Sasuke.

"You have about the same taste in music that I do." Sasuke said looking through Sakura's songs.

"Oh really?" Sakura said turning to face Sasuke who looked up from the Ipod and into Sakura's eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed Sakura. Sakura was first surprised but recovered from it soon enough to kiss Sasuke back. She ran her hand through his hair and put her arms around his neck as Sasuke took his arms and wrapped it around Sakura waist. They parted after a couple minutes for air and looked at each other.

"So, are you going to leave or what?" Sakura said blushing different shades of red.

"Well, I guess since I'm sure you don't want me to stay right?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I mean it is pretty late, and I don't want you to get jumped or anything. But the problem is I don't have a spare room."

"What kind of house is this?" Sasuke said.

"Hey, kill me for not having a huge house like _someone_…" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I was kidding, god can't take a joke."

"Well you can sleep on the floor."

'The floor…?" Sasuke said looking at the cold, hard wooden floor.

"You don't expect to sleep in bed with me right?" Sakura said reusing the same words she said to him a couple months back.

"No…But I'm not tired yet." Sasuke said taking the Ipod again. Both of them listen to music for another hour or so until Sasuke felt Sakura's head fall on his shoulders. He looked at the pink haired girl who was sleeping soundly. He smiled as he stroked her tint pink cheeks and ran his hand through her short hair. Sasuke put his head on top of Sakura's and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sakura was the first to wake in to morning the sun shined brightly though her blinds. She felt someone's strong warm body next to her, and strong, protective arms wrapped around her. She rubbed her eyes and saw a peaceful sleeping boy next to her. She jerked up from bed and saw Sasuke slowly stir in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my bed!" Sakura said full with rage.

"No don't get the wrong idea! Look you feel asleep on my shoulder and I couldn't wake you!" Sasuke said sitting up trying to calm the freaking out Sakura.

"Why not?"

"Remember the last time you sleep soundly and I woke you up? You almost killed me." Sasuke said recalling an incident that happened a while back when they were doing a project for science.

"Nothing…happened right?" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke.

"No, of course not!" Sasuke said defending himself.

"Okay that's good. Damn it my Ipod is out of batteries since you forgot to turn it off when you went to sleep." Sakura said getting out of bed, limping over to her charger and charged her Ipod.

"Is your foot okay?" Sasuke said getting out of bed walking over to Sakura.

"It's better now, thanks," Sakura said limping to the bathroom. "There's another bathroom down the hall you can use that one." They both came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and headed downstairs to look for food. There was, unfortunately nothing there, so they made ramen. Too bad Naruto wasn't here or it would make his day.

"So where are we going to go today?" Sasuke said eating his ramen.

"You are going home Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know I need to shower anyways…god…the whole day at the beach and yet no shower…not very attracting if you ask me." Sasuke said making a face at Sakura who started laughing. "Hey Sakura, why don't you come over, I have video games, I mean your still not very capable to walk. Don't worry I'll bring you home before dark okay?"

"Sure why not there's nothing to do at home, since again, my parents left for another so called business trip."

After they finished eating, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the Haruno house and started walking out into the streets to find a bus, or cab which ever comes first. They got to the Uchiha mansion in half an hour and went in. Sasuke was right he does have a lot of video games. _"Wow, hw wasnt lying he does have a lot of games..."_ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke set up his gamecube and put the game Mario Kart Double Dash in it and handed Sakura a controller.

"Why don't you practice while I shower, deal?"

"Sure, why not." Sakura said taking the controller and began playing alone. Sasuke went to the bathroom, and came out 15 minutes later, nice and clean. He walked into his room to find that Sakura was not there.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke said looking around the room but no trace of the cherry blossom. He called her name again, but there was no reply. He walked around the house trying to look for her, but still no luck. He walked back into his room and thought she went home and called her cell phone. Sasuke waited, but then heard Sakura's cell phone ring in his room and saw it on the table.

"Where the hell did you go Sakura?' Sasuke said to no one in particular. Someone silently crept up behind Sasuke and jumped on his back bursting out laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Sasuke used his arms to support her legs. Apparently, Sakura wanted a piggyback ride.

"Where were you?" Sasuke said looking back at Sakura.

"No where…did I scare you!" Sakura said still laughing.

'No, of course not, I just thought you left… and…" Sasuke said trying to make up some excuse because clearly Sakura missing scared the crap out of him.

"Come on, you were worried!" Sakura said giggling. Sasuke started walking towards were his gamecube was and set Sakura on the floor, who refused to get off.

"No I wasn't, now come on get off me!" Sasuke said trying to make Sakura get off who shook her head.

"I like it here Sasuke-kun!"

"You're getting heavy…" Sasuke said hoping it would work.

"Then you're just weak!"

Sasuke sighed. He walked over to his head and threw Sakura lightly on the bed making her bounce up and down along with the bed. All Sakura did was laugh.

"Okay, maybe I was a little worried…are you happy now?" Sasuke said looking away trying to hide his blush. "Are we going to play or what?" Sasuke said taking the controller and handed on to Sakura who climbed off the bed and onto the floor next to Sasuke.

"You bet, but first…I have a little bargain." Sakura smirked while playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously. She whispered something in Sasuke's ear and his eyes widened.

"What, no way, I am not doing that!" Sasuke said backing away from Sakura. "I didn't know you were like that Sakura."

"Well, now you do so deal or not deal? Unless you're too chicken…" Sakura said still smirking at the Uchiha who looked hesitant.

"It's a deal, an Uchiha doesn't back down on his words."

"Perfect." Sakura said.

30 minutes later…

"OH YEAH I OWNED YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!!" Sakura said raising her hand above her head in victory.

"Beginners luck…" Sasuke mumbled.

"No, I'm just better then you and you call yourself a champion, my butt! And I do believe we had a deal?" Sakura said smirking at Sasuke who pouted. Sakura shook her head.

"It was a deal, come on Sasuke you know what you have to do." Sakura said smirking and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"Sakura, can't be talk about it first?" Sasuke said laughing uneasily trying to get out of the situation.

"Nope, a deal is a deal, now come on!" Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"NO, no more Sakura's it's a deal and you lost so come on let's get going!" Sakura said her face inches away from the Uchiha's. "Why Sasuke, I thought you said Uchiha's don't back down on there words?" Sakura smirked knowing this would get Sasuke to give in. She twirled his raven black hair around her finger and slowly ran it down Sasuke face.

"Fine, ice cream on me, seriously Sakura, you have the weirdest deals I ever heard…and you should lay off the fat food." Sasuke said poking Sakura on the side causing her to jump.

"Yay and you have no right to tell me what to eat!" Sakura said poking Sasuke back but had no effect on him. "Damn."

"So are we going to get ice cream or not?" Sasuke said getting up putting the controllers back, pissed that he didn't win at a game he was clearly good at and was beaten by a girl.

"Of course let's go!" Sakura said dragging Sasuke out of the room and out of the house. They went into the ice cream store and ordered there ice cream, sat down and ate.

"Thank you Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said eating her strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah, whatever…" Sasuke said taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Are you mad, that you lost?" Sakura said feeling that Sasuke was a bit tense.

"Hn, No." Sasuke answered plainly. Sakura knew better then to trust the younger Uchiha when he grunted.

"Liar, you are so mad…come on Sasuke get over it, it was only a game." Sakura said licking her cone but got some stuck on her nose. Sasuke looked at the innocent Sakura with a pink nose. He took a napkin and wiped it off.

"Yeah, I know, sorry I guess not use to losing. Hey can I have someone of you're ice cream?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"Here, take a spoon and scoop some yourself!" Sakura said giving the Uchiha a spoon who didn't take it.

"Ah." Sasuke said opening his mouth.

"What! I am NOT feeding you." Sakura said turning away and blushed.

"But, I carried you home, and bandaged your foot…Sakura-_chan." _Sakura flinched at how Sasuke emphasized on the word _chan_ she hated when he calls her that.

"Fine," Sakura said scooping her strawberry ice cream from her cone and shoved it into Sasuke mouth causing him to "choke"

"Oh my god, Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked terrified, but was replied with Sasuke laughing at her.

"Ha-ha you should have seen you're expression."

"Shut up if you want me to feed you." Sakura said embarrassed she fell for such a trick. Sasuke stopped laughing as Sakura took another scoop and put it in Sasuke mouth.

"Here, have some of mine." Sasuke said taking another spoon, scooped some of his chocolate and put it into Sakura's mouth.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling at how good the chocolate really was.

Sasuke and Sakura both finished the last of there ice cream cones and walked out of the store.

"So where to now," Sakura asked looking around and saw a photo booth. "Sasuke, take pictures with me!!!" Sakura said pulling on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Sakura.

"Sakura, this is too girly for me."

"Who cares, I sure don't!" Sakura said putting the money in. Sasuke sighed. The first picture was Sakura making a funny face and Sasuke looking dead bored. The second picture Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek that made him half smile. The third one Sasuke finally got over the whole girly thing and embraced Sakura from behind with his head on her shoulder. The last one, Sasuke kissed Sakura gently on the lips. The pictures printed and Sakura took them from the machine.

"Sasuke, you totally ruined the first one!"

"You're lucky I even took them with you." Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at Sakura with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You want to go home now?" Sasuke said looking at his watch seeing it was almost 3.

"Sure, why not." Sakura said and started walking. Sasuke caught up pretty quick since you know; Sakura was walking slowly from the injury. He ran up to her and scooped her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura blushed as everyone stared and smiled at the happy couple.

"Carrying you, I thought you liked it?" Sasuke said looking down at the blushing Sakura.

"I do, it's just that we're in public and all I don't like you carrying me this way…" Sakura said fidgeting with her fingers. She felt Sasuke let her down and started walking ahead of her.

"Hey wait," Sakura called out to Sasuke who stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up without looking back. Sakura took this chance and jumped on Sasuke's back again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to carry you in public." Sasuke said adjusting his arms so they support Sakura's legs.

"I said I didn't like you carry me _that_ way in public, but this way is fine. I prefer it better anyways." Sakura said laying her head on Sasuke's strong back.

* * *

Star-Chan: There you have it! I tried making this chapter as cute as possible. It took me a while to type it and then edit it and add even more stuff in. Sigh that always happens when I reread my stories, I think of more things to add that's how it turned out so long. But it was fun :D Anyways thank you for all the people who reviewed! It makes me so happy reading them! Let see, the next time I might update a chapter…maybe in a week or two, since school is starting for me. What a drag T.T I'm going to be a sophomore…a bit nervous about what might happened this year… oh I should shut up now and start typing the next chapter! See you soon! 


	7. The Dance

Star-Chan: Well here it is! Chapter 7 of my story! Gomen it took a while to update with school and all. I was busy all week with barely anytime on the computer! Anyways on with the wonderful chapter, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dance

It was the night of the Welcome Back dance. All the girls were over at Ino's house doing there hair and make-up. While all the boys were over at Sasuke house, unfortunately Sasuke didn't know until they rang on his bell.

"Sakura, can you pass the brush?" Ino said while fixing her long blonde hair into braids. Sakura handed her the brush. Sakura herself was using a curler to curl some parts of her hair while she put some sprinkle gel on to keep it in place. Tenten has her hair let down, but had curled it. Hinata tied her hair up leaving some of her bangs fall beside her face.

"So is everyone ready to go to Sasuke's house now?" Ino said standing up.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

Over at Sasuke house there wasn't much fuss. Everyone was dressed and was sitting on Sasuke's couch. Naruto was wearing an orange casual shirt with some jeans. Neji was wearing a black button down t-shirt with black jeans. Shikamaru who was the simplest one wore a dark green t-shirt with a with a pair of jeans. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue collar shirt and white jeans.

"God, they take forever." Sasuke said sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head. He looked around the room to a dozing Shikamaru, a slumping Neji and a ramen wanting Naruto. Finally after another half another the door bell rang. Sasuke got up and opened the door to see four very beautiful girls standing in front of him.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Ino said rushing past Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"Hey sweetie, do I look pretty?" Ino said twirling around letting her light purple dress flutter around her. Some of her long blonde hair brushed past Shikamaru's face as he blushed from the touch and the sweet smell of rose from her perfume.

"How troublesome, you look pretty everyday Ino."

A blushing Hinata walked towards a stunned Naruto. He gazed at the tomato read Hinata wearing the baby blue strapless sparkling dress. He stood up and took her hands in his looking deep into her white pearl eyes.

"Wow, Hinata you look so pretty…you should wear something like this everyday!" Naruto said looking at how perfect the dress matched Hinata's light skin and white eyes.

"Thank…you…" Hinata said shyly and blushed a million shades of red.

"Hey Neji, what do you think of my dress?" Tenten said giving Neji a fast peck on the cheek. Neji looked at Tenten's dark green with a shade layer of lighter green beneath the darker that stopped around her knees.

"It looks great on you."

Sakura was the last one to come in; Sasuke closed the door behind her.

"Sakura, you look, beautiful." His gaze never left Sakura's perfect body. The curves were all the right places and the strapless white slightly puffy dress that stopped a little above her knee brought even more beauty to the cherry blossom.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

They sat down for a few more minutes before they left for the dance. When they got to the school, it was decorated with posters and ribbons, some hanging from the wall. They entered the gym, where the dance was held and saw a bunch of teenagers at the center dancing like there no tomorrow. Sasuke found a table and told everyone that this is where going to be sitting if they don't want to dance.

All the guys were sitting at the table while the girls looked at them eagerly to dance.

"Shika-kun, come on let's go dance it's so just sitting here!" Ino complained to her boyfriend who was sitting there dazed off into another world. She slumped down on her chair and sighed.

"Neji, are you going to dance or what!" Tenten said tapping his boyfriend who starting yawning and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, you can go if you want…"

"Hinata-chan, you go too I think I'll dance later." Naruto told the younger Hyuuga who sighed and nodded slightly. Sakura noticed that everyone was having a bad time so she decided to think of something to do.

"Hey girls, why don't we go dance alone first and the guys can come if they want, hey if they don't want to have fun doesn't mean we don't want to!" Sakura said getting up and headed to the dance floor with Hinata, Tenten and Ino.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should go and spend time with the girls?" Neji asked and looked at the sleeping Shikamaru, the ramen eating Naruto and the bored looking Sasuke.

"Hn, sure I guess." Sasuke grunted and leaned back on his chair and put his arms in back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Maybe when I'm done eating my ramen, it's so good!" Naruto said slurping his noodle.

"Well, I mean we were supposed to come here to be with them and all and we're doing is just sitting here." Neji said poking Shikamaru awaking.

"Eh, what happened is the dance over?" Shikamaru asked looking around to see the same old surrounding and blaring music and sighed.

"Hey who the hell is that with Ino?" Shikamaru asked while rubbing his eyes. He saw his girlfriend dancing with a tall black haired guy.

"Heh, it looks like Ino's not the only one, look Sasuke." Neji pointed at Sakura who was dancing with a tall boy with spiked brown hair. Sasuke opened one of his closed eyes and sat up. Neji soon noticed that Tenten was also dancing with another boy. All the boys stared as there girlfriends were dancing pretty wildly with a boy, a boy that was not them.

"It's probably just there friends." Sasuke said trying to hold down his jealousy. Though he his eyes never left Sakura and the boy. He hated they way they were so close. He hated the way Sakura was smiling at him. He hated how the boy would touch her. He hated that, that boy wasn't him. Sasuke was ready to beat the living daylight out of the guy, but knew Sakura would get mad at him and held back.

"Hey, you're a pretty good dancer." Sakura said to the tall black haired boy.

"You're not half bad yourself," The boy said putting his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura pushed back a little and smiled nervously and started dancing again.

"What's wrong, come on, I won't hurt you." The boy said smirking stepping closer to Sakura and pushed her closer onto him.

"No, I don't want to, I'm sorry I have to go…" Sakura said turning around and started headed for the table but the boy pulled her back in his strong hold.

"You're hot; let's go somewhere more quiet…and have some private time." The boy whispered into Sakura's ear as she tried to push him away but he was too strong. The boy was about to kiss Sakura forcefully when a strong arm threw him away from the now crying Sakura.

"Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura heard a furious voice speak from behind. She opened her eyes to be faced with no other then Sasuke. She ran to his side and Sasuke put his arms around her protectively. He looked down at Sakura's terrified emerald eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura hugging her tightly in his arms trying to comfort her. He saw Sakura nod slightly and let go a bit and returned his ice glare back at the bastard.

"Who are you…" the guy asked Sasuke still having his eyes glued on Sakura who clung harder to Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled lightly.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He whispered to Sakura as she nodded again.

"What kind of guy forces himself on a girl?" Sasuke asked his anger returning after seeing that bastard who was touching _his_ Sakura.

"Who said I was forcing you weren't even here so don't be talking." They guy spitted back at Sasuke whose face drew darker and darker with anger. He turned to look at Sakura who was a little taken back by Sasuke's scary expression.

"Sakura, did he hurt you." Sasuke asked plain and simple. Sakura nodded. "Does that answer your question bastard?" Sasuke said death glaring the boy.

"Who are you her body guard or something?" Sasuke pushed Sakura away slightly and walked over to the guy who just couldn't wait to die. Learn to never I mean never mess with Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. He cracked his knuckles at and watched the man back up slowly.

"Hey, calm down." The man said to Sasuke who was way past calm.

"You better stay away from my girlfriend you got that."

"Yeah sure whatever dude." The man said and walked away scared to look back. Sasuke watched him leave and turned to get Sakura. They unfortunately had drawn a crowd. All Sasuke's fangirls were death glaring Sakura, obviously jealous about what Sasuke just did for her. Sasuke shot the fangirls a glare and they turned away.

"Sasuke…"

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said taking her hand and walking her back to the table.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have danced with him." Sakura said looking down at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers.

"No, I'm sorry I should have gone with you to dance." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand in his making her looked up from the floor and into his deep midnight color eyes.

"Thank you though, I owe you one."

"Hey Sakura, want to dance now?" Sasuke asked standing up followed by Sakura. They were on there way to the center of the gym when they say Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. Apparently Sakura wasn't the only one who was getting forced on by a sick bastard. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. Sasuke ushered Sakura to walk over and see what was going on. When they got there they heard Naruto shouting at a guy with red eyes and crimson colored hair.

"Yo, dope, what's going on?"

"Teme, you won't believe it, this guy was about to take advantage of Hinata-chan!" Naruto said ready to beat the life out of the dude. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and Neji. "And you guys?"

"Same thing," Shikamaru said with his arms around Ino glaring at the guy.

"Those bastards, we should beat the crap out of them!" Neji yelled pulling Tenten closer to him. Sakura stepped up from the crowd and pushed the guys to the wall, hard. She was sick and tired of guys trying to take advantage of girls.

"You better leave my friends alone got that? Or you will end up a bloody pulp. We understand each other?" Sakura said emerald eyes burning with rage. The guys nodded and ran off.

"Wow, Sakura-chan has a scary side, teme you should be careful." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded. Sakura of course heard this remark and eyes Naruto who sweatdropped.

"Hin-Hinata, why don't we go dance." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and rushed away for his life. Soon everyone was at the center of the gym dancing to an up beat song. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji stayed close to there girlfriends not wanting other guys to have them. After a few more upbeat songs it turned a nice slow one. The lights dimmed and every couple got into the arms of there lover. Sasuke and Sakura was standing there, and watched as Ino snuggled into Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten looking into each others eyes swaying with music, Naruto and Hinata hugging each other. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura who looked at Sasuke. He smiled.

"Do you want to dance my princess?" Sasuke said holding out a hand which Sakura took and in moments were in each other arms.

Sakura looked at her friends, who gave her a thumb up; she smiled at them in return. Sakura pulled back from Sasuke so she could see his face.

"Sasuke, I need tell you something," Sakura looked at the floor and back up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I'm sorry, I caused so much trouble for you before.

"It's okay; I understand you had a difficult past." Sasuke said understandingly.

"But, I should have known you aren't like that, I'm sorry…" Sakura said. Sasuke pulled one hand away from her waist and stroked her cheeks.

"It's okay Sakura; you don't need to apologize anymore. We're together now, and that's all that matters to me." Sakura smiled hearing this and hugged Sasuke, she looked around too see all her friends staring at her, giggling. She pulled back from Sasuke again and glared at her friends.

"Why can't we get a little privacy?" Sasuke said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I knew you guys would get together!" Tenten said jumping up.

"God, get a life why don't ya?" Sakura said trying to hold back a blush though it wasn't working since she felt her face heat up.

The next two hours, everyone had fun, singing and laughing. The dance was soon coming to an end.

"Hey, let's go, I'm tired." Ino said carrying her high heels in her arms since they were killing her feet. She put them back on once they stepped outside.

"Yeah, I agree." Naruto yawned.

So it was decided that they all go home, and rest from there night's fun. Sasuke had walked Sakura home again and they were standing in front of her door.

"Do you want to come in?" Sakura said looking in her purse for the keys.

"No, it's late and my parents finally came home from another one of there 'vacations'."

"Oh, okay then I'll call you later or something." Sakura said pulling the keys out.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sasuke said reaching for Sakura's hands and pulled her closer to him until there lips touched. Sakura felt her body heat up with warmth when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart give a jump from the touch of there lips. Sakura was sure; she had finally found her one true love. They parted after a few minutes, Sasuke started walking off, while Sakura stood there waiting for Sasuke to go. He turned back and gave a small wave, then disappeared down the streets. Sakura smiled and opened the door to her house, walked in and closed it.

Someone in a close by bush stood up.

"So, little Sakura found a boyfriend, eh? This should be interesting."

* * *

Star-Chan: Oh cliffy! Who would this boy be? What relations does he have with Sakura? What will happen next? You have to wait and find out! 

**Readers and Reviewers:** I really need your help, I'm having writer block on the next chapter. I know what's I'm going to make happen, but I don't know who this 'guy' should be?

My choices are…

Kiba?

Rock Lee?

Any suggestions? Do tell, whoever gets the highest votes wins D

Thank you Muches, see you in the next chapter!

Ja ne :D Next Chapter hopefully coming soon


	8. authors note!

Star-Chan: Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry this is not a chapter… D; I've been working on it. And I know I told you guys to vote between Kiba and rock lee in the previous chapter, but then **yuko **suggest Sai[**SPOILER** if you don't know him he's in future shippuuden replacing Sasuke. so then I got thinking, and I'm like that's perfect, but then I didn't want you guys to be unhappy with the change since some of you wanted Lee and some wanted Kiba, so that's why I want you guys to vote again…IM SO SORRY. I feel so bad…making you guys do it again…I seem so selfish. But I promise this is the last time of voting! The next chapter will be uploaded soon after, maybe Saturday or Sunday. But I will promise you sometime from Friday-Sunday. NO LATER! - so I'm sooooo sorry again.

Choices for the last time:D

Sai?

Kiba?

Rock Lee?

AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! But thanks for voting!


	9. Happily Ever After? Not Quite

Star-Chan: Yay, here's Chapter 8! just like i promised! ;D I've already thought out how many chapters there will be, and there will be 13 chapters, 14 if you counted the authors note. So we're getting close to the end! But that's in the future…on with Chapter 8 of A Happily Ever After, Wrong!

**Thank you all that took part in the voting in the previous Chapter and the re-vote! That helped me a lot! And now the moment you're all waiting for…!**

The Winner is…

* * *

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After? Not Quite yet…

Sakura was in her room about to change out of her pajamas when she heard the door bell ring. She quickly threw on her light jacket and ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Morning Sakura, you're not ready yet?" Sasuke said stepping inside and walked towards the couch and sat down.

"No, do I look ready yet?" Sakura asked looking down at the pajamas and watched Sasuke shrug. "When I said you can walk me to school, I didn't mean come one hour before school started!" Sakura said rolling her eyes at Sasuke who just grinned.

"I'm sorry, okay? Is it so wrong for me to want to see my girlfriend?" Sasuke said to Sakura who blushed different shades of red. "Now hurry up and go get changed!" Sasuke said rushing Sakura back upstairs.

"Why bother, we have an hour to spare!" Sakura said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. There she combed her pink hair and tied it up with a red ribbon. She threw on a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. She walked back down to Sasuke who was still sitting on the couch but now, watching TV.

"What do you expect, this to be your house?" Sakura said picking up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Well, what else was I suppose to do?" Sasuke said shrugging putting his arms behind his head in a Shikamaru matter.

"Sit there, like polite people do and wait." Sakura said plopping down next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Did you eat yet?" Sakura said to Sasuke who yawned and laid down on the couch his head on Sakura's lap. Sakura started stroking his smooth raven colored hair.

"No, I was too tired to make breakfast. Naruto called me last night and kept talking until three in the morning." Sasuke said closing his eyes enjoying the feeling for Sakura stroking his hair. This moment was just perfect, the two of them alone together, no one else around no sounds to be heard. Just the two of them, they both knew what the other was thinking. They never wanted this moment to end.

"Do you want something to eat; I'll go make it for you." Sakura said ready to get up when Sasuke pulled her back down.

"No, I want to stay like this for a while." Sasuke said and closed his eyes again drifting off to a nice nap. Sakura continued to stroke his soft raven black hair and smiled at the sight of the peaceful looking Sasuke. Half an hour passed by quickly and soon the happy couple was walking to school.

Sasuke sat down in homeroom and started talking to Naruto, acutally yelling at Naruto at how he kept him up all night, as for Sakura, she was talking to Ino about her birthday party that was coming up in a two weeks. When the bell rang, everyone became silent. The teacher read the announcements then opened the door, in walked a boy with short black hair and dark black eyes.

'Hey, my name is Sai, nice to meet you." Sai said smiling to the whole class, all the girls sighed admiring there new hot classmate. Sakura saw Sai and her emerald eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped. Sai looked around the classroom and saw Sakura. He smirked to see her still looking the same as she did before. He walked over to a seat near Sasuke and sat down.

"Hey, Sakura is something wrong?" Ino said noticing how tense Sakura was at the sight of the guy. She waved her hand in front of Sakura's face to get her out of her daze.

"Ino, that guy, no it can't be…no…" Sakura said her hands shaking as she raised it and covered her mouth while shaking her head.

"Can't be what, Sakura are you okay?" Ino said laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder trying to calm her down from shaking.

"Ino, that guy, remember, I told you…about my past…" Sakura said moving her eyes from Sai to Ino. Ino looked over at the black haired boy who was already surrounded by girls. Well of course not as much as Sasuke had before...but this guy was already pretty popular!

"You mean that's him! No way Sakura, stop kidding me." Ino said trying to laugh but couldn't. Ino would have normally just laughed about it. But something about Sakura's face told her this was serious and no joke.

"No, I'm not kidding you, it's him…" Sakura said burying her head in her hand, sobbing lightly.

"It's okay, you're with Sasuke now. He can't do anything to you." Ino tried to reassure Sakura. Sakura looked up at Ino who gave her a warm smile, and Sakura tried her hardest to smile back and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right…he can't." Sakura said and turned around to face the front of the room. The bell rang and Sakura took her time getting out of class, hoping to avoid Sai as best as possible.. She took so long that Sasuke finally came to get her.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Sasuke said to Sakura who was getting up from her seat. She dropped a book on the floor and didn't even notice it. Sasuke picked it up and tapped Sakura on the back who jumped and turned around.

"Hey clumsy-head you dropped your book." Sasuke said handing it to Sakura who took it and slipped it in her hands. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the fidgety Sakura.

"Yeah, let's go…" Sakura said her voice shaking. Sasuke noticed this and looked at Sakura who avoided his eyes. He knew something was wrong. They rushed out of the classroom and were in the hallway. Sakura sighed in relieve that she didn't see Sai. Sasuke looked at her curiously. He had never seen Sakura so shaken up before.

"Sakura,"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar voice calling her name, with such calm and melancholy tone. She slowly forced herself to turn around, body starting to shake again.. She looked up from the ground to meet those deep black eyes of Sai.

"Sai…" was all Sakura could spit out since her she felt her self shaking again. She knew she had to keep calm if she was going to stand up to the guy, but just seeing him made her replay all those horrible memeories again.

"Nice to see you again, how have you been?" Sai said taking a step toward Sakura who took a step back and clung on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was scared, but he didn't know why. All he could do was wrap his arms around her protectively.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura said still shaking in fear from a guy that once broke her heart into a million pieces. Sasuke tightened his arms around Sakura which seemed to help Sakura stop shaking.

"Who are you, what do you want with Sakura?" He hissed at the black haired boy who was still smirking. Oh how Sasuke wanted to punch the smirk right off his face.

"Why, we have quite a history together, don't we Sakura?" Sai said ignoring Sasuke and looked at Sakura. Her brows furrowed together she clenched her teeth and her hands were closed in a tight fist.

"Shut up, I have no history with you; now what the hell are you doing here." Sakura said again this time her voice filled with anger instead of terror. Her usual happy emerald eyes were now clouded with anger.

"I just moved back here, and I was hoping that we can, you know pick up where we left off?" Sai said grinning at Sakura. This really pissed Sasuke off, he brushed his hand off Sakura and went up to Sai and grabbed his shirt, locking his anger filled onyx eyes with Sai's black ones.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Sakura is **mine**, and mine alone. No one is ever going to change that you got it!" Sasuke said his onyx eyes burning with rage. For Sakura, he was willing to do anything to protect her.

"I am Sakura's boyfriend." Sai said coolly which pissed Sasuke off more. Sasuke was ready to make him regret saying those words but Sakura held him back. They had already caught a lot of attention, no need to get anymore.

"Sasuke, don't listen to him, just let him go, he's not worth it." Sakura said to Sasuke whose grip on Sai's shirt loosened. Sakura took Sasuke's hand in hers. She glared Sai in the eyes. Sakura kept saying what Ino had told her in her mind_. "You're with Sasuke now."_ That seemed to give Sakura a lot of confidence to stand up to Sai, because she knew, no matter what happens Sasuke would always be right there with her.

"You better leave me alone you cheater, I want nothing to do with you." Sakura said and stormed off with Sasuke by her side.

"This should be very interesting, Sakura…" Sai said and walked to his next period. When he was walking he heard a name call him back.

"Sai…so is your plan working yet."

"Heh, don't you mean _your_ plan? You'll see what the next step very soon." Sai said while Karin ran up to his side.

"What was that all about? Who was he, Sakura?" Sasuke asked once they were a good distance away from Sai. Sakura looked away not wanting to answer any of the questions thrown at her. All she wanted was to forget this every happened and start over.

"…"

"Sakura, is he that guy you said, from your past?" Sasuke said looking at the flustered Sakura. She avoided his gaze and stared at the floor, which was clear more interesting to Sakura. Sakura didn't want to talk about this again. It had already hurt her once before and now to have to talk about it again…it would kill her. Though she felt she had to tell Sasuke, it was something she knew was right. Telling him anything will ease everything for her. Sakura knew that she could always count on Sasuke to be there for her, to understand her.

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do I have to see him again…after all these years!" Sakura said her tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Sasuke put his arms around her to comfort her. Sakura cuddled up into his arms. She felt so safe in his arms like nothing bad can ever happen to her. She loved the feeling of having his warmth rush into her body. Sakura cried into Sasuke shirt.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him hurt you again. I will protect you." Sasuke said pulling Sakura closer to him. He felt Sakura nod slightly. They stood there, with everyone watching them, watching what had just happened. But both of them didn't care, as long as they had each other that is all that really mattered.

For the rest of the school day, Sakura avoided Sai the best she could. She didn't want her past to ruin her future with Sasuke. But Sai wouldn't seem to leave her alone, he kept appearing everywhere. Finally the long, terrible day was over and Sakura was at her locker getting her books. She saw Sasuke coming towards her and gave him a wave and smile.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said leaning against the lockers next to Sakura's.

"Hey, you want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something?" Sakura said picking out more books and shoving it in her backpack.

"I would, but I can't I promised Naruto I would help him pick out a gift for his six month anniversary with Hinata. I'm sorry." Sasuke looked at Sakura apolitically. Sakura smiled.

"It's okay I have plenty of homework anyways." Sakura said slamming her locker door shut and turned to Sasuke who pushed himself off the locker and was now at Sakura's side.

"Okay then I'll call you later, bye." Sasuke said kissing Sakura on the cheek quickly and walked down the hall looking for Naruto. Sakura went out the front door when someone called her back. She turned around to see Sai, smirking at her. She was no longer scared; she was just sickened by him.

"Alone, are we Sakura?" His calm voice said to her and lips tugged into a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto's locker when Karin came out of no where and blocked Sasuke's way. He tried going around her but she kept blocking his way. He finally decided to stop and hear what Karin had to say. 

"Sasuke-kun, you have to come quick!" Karin said tugging on Sasuke's blue t-shirt.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Sasuke snapped and threw Karin's hand off his shirt and continued walking. But she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and glared at her.

"It's Sakura..." Karin said trying to make a really worried face. Sasuke looked at Karin with a suspicious face.

"I hate her…but I really don't want this to happen to her." Karin said looking at Sasuke who raised a brow.

"What about Sakura?" He was curious at what the black haired girl had to say about Sakura, though not too sure if he could trust her.

"Sai is forcing himself on her; I saw it in the front entrance!" Karin said pointed to the door. She watched Sasuke burn up with fury. His hands clutched into a tight fist. He glared at Karin. Sasuke didn't know what to think, to trust Karin, or not to. Trusting her might be wrong, but not trusting her, the risk was losing Sakura. He couldn't take that risk at all cost.

"Are you sure you saw that." Sasuke said his voice revealing his anger.

"Yes, I'm sure." Karin said backing away slowly scared at the mad looking Sasuke.

"That ass, he better be ready to see hell." Sasuke yelled and ran out towards the front entrance. He didn't care if Karin was lying, he couldn't control his anger. The thought of Sai forcing himself on Sakura, _his_ Sakura just freakin' pisses him off.

Karin watched Sasuke run down the hall, smirked and walked away.

"Well, my part is done; it's all up to you Sai."

* * *

"Shut up Sai, what the hell do you want?" Sakura snapped at Sai who was walking closer and closer to her. She silently hope that someone would come out to help her, though she knew it was helpless since everyone in school had already went home for the weekend and Sasuke was probably gone with Naruto. 

"I want you to give me another chance, I was a fool back then when I cheated on you. I thought you weren't good enough for me, but I'm glad that I see now, that I was wrong. And ah, you cut off your long pink hair, why is that? To many memories of us?" Sai said touching Sakura's short pink hair.

"None of your business and NO I will not give you a second chance." Sakura said and started walking around Sai, but he stepped in front of Sakura to stop her. She jerked back and looked her furious eyes with his calm dark ones.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did before, I know I hurt you I promise I won't do it again." Sai said innocently but all Sakura did was turned away.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to_ see_ you, now get out of my way!" Sakura said pushing Sai but he wouldn't budge.

"Or what, you're going to get your boyfriend to beat me? I don't think so Sakura." Sai said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her towards him.

"Let go, bastard!" Sakura tried to pull out of his embrace but he was too strong. Sakura started to scream but her mouth was instantly covered by Sai's. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to push him off, but couldn't. Sakura stood there in complete shock until someone yelled her name. She tensed up.

"Sakura!" Sakura knew this voice well, Sakura pushed Sai back with all the strength she had. She turned around, her body trembling, and her eyes started to sting as tears started rolling down her cheeks at the figure that was now standing in front of her.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Star-Chan: Wow…this chapter was pretty tense! Uh-oh…what is Sasuke going to do! What is going to happen to our beloved Sasuke and Sakura? And why is Karin helping Sai!? What the heck is going on! Well you have to wait and find out:D 

**Readers and Reviewers**: Thank You all for supporting me. I really appreciated it! It gives me more confidence about my story. I thought it was an okay story compared to all the others ones I've read. But you guys changed my mind! Oh also thank you all for helping me with my writers block! I was stuck for a pretty long time…I couldn't decide who should be the part of Sakura's 'cheater'. It's all; because of you guys that this chapter was successful! claps for you guys Again I'm so sorry for making you guys vote twice. But I really liked the result of Sai being the cheater! YES it is still a SASUKE/SAKURA fanfic don't worry you guys! Well thank you all again! I really appreciated!

5 more chapters to go!

**Next Chapter: Distrust**


	10. Distrust

Star-Chan: Hello Everyone! Yay! We're on Chapter 9 of Happily Ever After. So yes it's getting a bit tense between Sasuke and Sakura. But what's going to happen to them is Sasuke and Sakura cover Star-Chan's mouth–muffle-

Sasuke: Don't tell them what's going to happen!

Star-Chan: Oh right! Haha almost spoiled it for you all! So you guys will just have to find out the answers to your questions as you read!

* * *

"_Let go, bastard!" Sakura tried to pull out of his embrace but he was too strong. Sakura started to scream but her mouth was instantly covered by Sai's. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to push him off, but couldn't. Sakura stood there in complete shock until someone yelled her name. She tensed up._

"_Sakura," Sakura knew this voice well, Sai stopped kissing Sakura and let her go, she turned around, her body trembling, and her eyes started to sting as tears started rolling down her cheeks at the figure that was now standing in front of her._

"_Sasuke…"_

Chapter 10: Distrust

"Sasuke, I can explain, please listen to me!" Sakura said pushing Sai away from her and rushed over to Sasuke who stepped back and away from Sakura.

"I'll be going now." Sai said with a proud smile on his face.

"What is there to explain?" Sasuke said avoiding Sakura's watery emerald eyes.

"I didn't, he, he started kissing me, and I couldn't push him off, I swear it was nothing!"

"Are you sure about that, Sakura? That it was all nothing! Sasuke yelled at Sakura whose tears now fell freely from her eyes. This is the first time she had ever heard Sasuke yelled, and at her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry it's not what you think!" Sakura said trying to grab Sasuke's arm and explain everything but Sasuke slapped her hand away. Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped and cried even harder.

"Sakura, I think we need to be apart for a while." Sasuke said calmly, but inside he was breaking into million pieces. Sakura shook her head; she ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"No, just listen to me Sasuke," Sakura was saying when Sasuke pulled away.

"I don't want to listen to you anymore! I don't want to listen to anything you say! Just leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled at the pink haired girl and walked off. Sakura followed him begging him to listen. Sasuke started getting really mad; he didn't want to talk about this anymore. He needed time to think stuff over. Sakura grabbed his hand but Sasuke pulled it away from Sakura and slapped her across the face.. Sakura stood there, half in shock, holding her throbbing cheek.

"I don't want to talk to you or listen to you. You're so ANNOYING!" Sasuke said and walked off. Sakura stood there, tears still dropping from her swelling eyes. She slowly slid down to her knees holding them close to her and cried in her arms. This time, no one was going to come to Sakura's rescue, because the guy she loved lost trust in her, hated her, wouldn't listen to her. The last few words that Sasuke said kept repeating in Sakura's mind. _**"You're ANNOYING!"**_ Sakura started walking home, alone in the cold, crying. She felt so lonely, like the world had ended. Well I kind of did, for Sakura. She felt her heart aching. The thought of losing Sasuke was just too much for her. One heartbreak was enough. Sasuke had healed that, but now he was the one who broke her heart a second time. She cried even more as the sun started to set. She remembered that time at the beach not long ago, the first time Sasuke and Sakura officially went out. Heck, even that very morning the two of them at her house. It was perfect. Him on her lap, her stroking his long raven hair. Sakura cried until she got home, eyes as red as tomatos. She walked up to her room and closed the door. She picked up the phone and called the only person she wanted to talk to right then.

"Hello, Ino here who's calling?"

"Ino, its Sakura." Sakura said her voice still cracked from all the crying. She had told herself it was time to stop from all the crying, not wanting her friends to be worried about her. But she couldn't, she can never stop that hurt that is inside her heart.

"Sakura, are you okay? What's wrong, are you crying?" Ino said concerned about her best friend.

"Ino, Sasuke, he wouldn't listen to me, he hates me now!" Sakura said starting to cry all over again.

"Sakura, what's going on? What happened?" Ino asked clutching the phone to her ear listening to every word Sakura said. She told Ino the whole story, the kiss, Sasuke's misunderstanding, everything. She felt a whole lot better, but the pain was still there.

"It's okay Sakura; I'm going to come over okay? And we can talk more about it then okay? Don't do anything stupid Sakura. Just remember you're a great girl, if Sasuke couldn't see that, then he doesn't know what he's missing!" Ino said hung up on Sakura and quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Before Ino went to Sakura's house, she stopped at one house first. She knocked on the door, and watched it open.

"Sasuke, how could you do this to Sakura?" Ino yelled at the younger Uchiha.

"She told you everything, didn't she?" Sasuke said looking away from the blonde. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Everything was such a blur to him.

"Yeah, how can you do that to her, do you know how much she loves you! She doesn't give a rat's ass what Sai thinks about her. She only wanted you to listen to her and trust her. But no, you had to not trust her and on top of that slap her?! What kind of guy are you, hitting a girl like that! She already had one heartbreak in her life, why did you make another one! Do you now how heartbroken Sakura is right now! She's sitting at home crying her eyes out for you!"

"I don't know how to trust her, I was really mad at the moment, I wasn't thinking straight, I…I don't know what to think anymore… and I saw-"

"You saw them, big deal? That didn't mean Sakura_ wanted _it kiss him, you just _assumed_ that because you _saw_ it, but you don't know what was going across Sakura's mind did you!" Ino snapped. "And you should have known Sakura isn't like that, isn't that type of girl. She loves you, and only you. She doesn't give a crap if the love of her past came back; she just wanted to be with you. And what do you do to her? Break her heart; you should be happy since you succeed." Ino said and stomped back down Sasuke's yard and walked towards Sakura's house. Sasuke stood there for a second before closing the door. He went back in his house and plopped down on the sofa. He was thinking about all the things Ino had said to him, and it actually made sense. Sasuke sat up and picked up the phone. He dialed the number he knew so well. He waited for it to ring. He heard someone pick up and tensed up.

"Hello…?" Sakura said through her side of the phone. She looked at the caller id and found out it was Sasuke's number. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Hello, Sasuke is that you?" She cried loudly to her phone. But there was no answer. She looked at her phone again to see if Sasuke had hung up, but he hadn't.

"Sasuke, are you there, please talk to me." Sakura said. She had no idea what she was doing. She was all mad and sad over him and now just by one little phone call she wanted to talk to him.

Sasuke was sitting there, with the phone to his ear. He didn't know what to say to Sakura. He had no idea why he called her in the first place. To hear her sweet calm voice that was now still cracked from crying because of him? No. To hear her call his name? No. He knew clearly why he was calling. To apologize to the love of his life.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm begging you at least say something…" Sakura said her eyes starting to tear up again. Sasuke could tell by the sniffling that he had made her cry again. He felt so guilty, for hurting her so many times in just one day. He wanted to say he was sorry and that he still loved her. But the words just didn't seem to come out each time he tried. He had practiced it in his head over and over but couldn't say it when Sakura was right there. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sakura," He said in that deep calm tone of his. Sakura jumped a bit after hearing Sasuke call her name. She loved the sound of him saying her name; she didn't know why it just seemed so right. Just then Ino pushed Sakura's front door open and in she came.

"Ino, could you have knocked please?" Sakura said still holding on to the phone dying to hear what Sasuke had to say next.

"I'm sorry okay, sheesh I'm just so mad!" Ino yelled while kicking off her shoes and ran up the stairs to Sakura bedroom, followed by Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you still there?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bed next to Ino. Ino looked at her when she heard Sakura say Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said again but there was no response on the other line. She started to freak out again. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to pop out any second if she didn't calm down. She called his name again, but no answer. She soon heard the click and looked at her phone. Sasuke had hung up. Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off. Ino looked at the dazed Sakura; tears were spilling out of her eyes once again. Ino put her arms around Sakura and pulled her close to her.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Sasuke, he called." Sakura said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She pulled herself away form Ino once she completely stopped crying.

"What did he say, did he apologize?" Ino asked curious to see what the Uchiha had said to Sakura. Sakura shook her head. Ino frowned at the sight.

"He said my name, and then you came in and he hung up after that." Sakura said taking a deep breathe. Ino's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"

"No, it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself, if he was going to apologize he would have done so already." Sakura said smiling lightly to Ino who gave a smile back.

"I went to see him before I came over here." Ino said looking. She saw the brightness of Sakura's eyes return, hoping that Ino had good news for her, and that everything will be okay now.

"He…didn't say much, well I just yelled at him. But I think he got my point, I think he called to apologize, but was too chicken to do it." Ino said to Sakura whose eyes lost the brightness again and was clouded by sadness.

"Thanks anyways Ino. I should have known not to give him a chance…" Sakura said dropping her head so her bangs were covering her watery eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura, forget about him, move on you don't need him." Ino said putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"But, Ino, I love him…I can't…just move on. I'm in too deep this time. At least that time with Sai I could move away and start new…but with Sasuke, I'm just, I don't know, too in love with him already." Sakura said shaking her head, rethinking all the things that have happened to the two of them these couple of months.

"Sakura, listen to me, if he loves you like you think he does, he will come for you. He will be your knight in shining armor. He won't just leave you here like this. Right now I bet he's thinking of a good way to apologize. I mean he called didn't he, so that's got to count for something!" Ino said patting Sakura's back. Sakura looked up and smiled at Ino.

"Thank you Ino, I really think Sasuke's the one, everything's so right with him." Sakura said looking away and thinking of the tall, smart, good looking Uchiha.

"Sakura to tell you the truth before you came; Sasuke was never this close to a girl. He was always cold and emotionless when it comes to girls. But who could blame him all those pathetic fangirls of his, including that stupid girl Karin. So you changed him Sakura, you made him smile more. He loves you, because you see him as him and not just a good looking guy. That's why I think the feelings he has for you are true and pure." Ino said to Sakura who smiled a real smile this time and not a fake one.

"Wow…that was really…" Sakura said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I know I can be deep." Ino said laughing and so did Sakura.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke plopped down on this bed and stared at the phone he was holding in his hand. He had hung up on Sakura when he was supposed to be apologizing.

"What the hell did I just do? She probably hates me now, if she didn't before." Sasuke said to himself has he closed his eyes shut tight. The first image that flashed into his mind was a smiling Sakura, her strawberry pink hair flowing in the wind, her emerald eyes filled with happiness, and her calling his name. _"Sasuke-kun._" He opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled at the thought of Sakura, everything about her made him smile. Sasuke looked down at his phone and was about to dial Sakura's number again when someone rang his door bell.

"Who could that be so late?" Sasuke said walking to the door to see Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead kid standing in front of him. He sighed and opened the door to let him in.

"Teme, where were you after school? I was waiting for you!" Naruto yelled at the raven haired boy he winced at how loud Naruto was yelling.

"Sorry, I…something happened." Sasuke said to Naruto. Sasuke thought it was no point lying to his best friend. Naruto quiet down and looked at Sasuke. He knew when Sasuke ever said 'sorry' something big must of happened.

"What happened?"

"Well…let's see how to start, I saw Sai and Sakura kissing, I slapped Sakura for being annoying, called her annoying when she was trying to tell me the truth, oh and made her cry a billion times today." Sasuke said sarcastically but felt guilty at the same time. Naruto looked at him, his eyes wide. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Sai, you mean the new dude in our homeroom, kissing Sakura-chan?! How the hell did this happen! And your even worse slapped her, made her cry!" Naruto said getting angry at Sasuke for hurting one of his best girl-as-friends.

"Hey, calm down, I wasn't thinking straight, I called her earlier, but hung up because I didn't know what to say to her." Sasuke said turning serious so did Naruto.

"Well you could have started with a sorry you teme."

"I know, but the words wouldn't come out…and I didn't want to make her more upset…" Sasuke said sighing. Naruto looked at the troubled Sasuke. He had never seen him so confused before, and about a girl!

"Hey Sasuke, you know Sakura really loves you. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Trust me; she's a really nice girl. You should apologize to her." Naruto said to Sasuke who turned towards Naruto.

"I know she really loves me, I really love her too, but this thing, it's got me so messed up. I don't know, I can't think straight." Sasuke said running his and through his raven colored hair. Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, can't think straight, the all mighty Sasuke can't figure a little love problem. That's a first to hear!" Naruto said laughing harder now. Sasuke shoved him and tried to keep a blush from appearing on his face.

"Shut up you dope, be serious won't you." Sasuke said getting pissed off. Naruto calmed down after that.

"Sasuke, look it's not that hard just say sorry!"

"How about if she doesn't listen to me, how about if she doesn't forgive me, how about-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"She will listen to you, she will forgive you. She loves you I know that for a fact. Sakura always puts her love before anything else, so just trust me this once, and say you're sorry. Even if that means breaking your Uchiha ego, you have to do it, if you want her back." Naruto said locking his serious blue eyes with Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, your quite an expert at this, do you say that to yourself when you upset Hinata?" Sasuke said to Naruto whose serious eyes turned back into his playful blue ones and blushed deep red.

"N-No! I'm not like you; I would never hurt Hinata-Chan!"

"That's not what I heard from Neji a while ago, I heard she got sick of you taking her out she ramen and when she tried to tell you, you yelled at her…" Sasuke said laughing at Naruto who was beet red.

"AH, shut up teme, we're talking about you not me!" Naruto said trying to change the subject. They both ended up laughing at each other.

"Hey, Naruto, thanks though you helped me a lot." Sasuke said, hating to admit it, but his best friend did help him get over the guilt thing and now he was sure he was able to apologize to Sakura. He just wasn't sure if she would forgive him.

**-With Sakura and Ino-**

"Hey Sakura, we need to think of a plan to get Sai back for what he did to you!" Ino said her eyes burning with a rage to kill.

"Yeah, we do I hate him so much. I didn't know what I saw in him before." Sakura said brows furrowed together. The thoughts of Sasuke filled her mind again. She frowned.

"So…is this really the end for me and Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino.

"No it is definitely not the end, he loves you and he will apologize I can guarantee you that! Sasuke might be a jerk sometimes but he will never hurt the girl he loves no matter what!" Ino said to Sakura who smiled.

"But, even if he apologizes I don't know if I'm ready to accept it yet, I don't want to be hurt again." Sakura said smile turned into a frown.

"Then give it sometime, Sasuke will wait for you. I know he will." Ino said to Sakura smiling warmly. Sakura smiled back.

* * *

**Star-Chan:** Yay, there's chapter nine for all you lovely readers! Wow Ino and Naruto can be deep Haha I wrote them say such deep things. It's just so funny seeing Naruto so serious. When I reread this chapter I laughed at my own story. XD I had a hard time writing the part where Sasuke and Sakura had that big fight. It was hard for me to make Sasuke slapped poor little Sakura. But it just had to be done…anyways well what will happen next? How will Sasuke say sorry to Sakura? Will Sakura forgive him? And what of Sai and Karin? You will find out in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! 

A lot of you said you hate Karin, well me too! That's why I made her the bad guy in this story. Well generally she isn't _all_ that bad, but still bad. Why I hate her, the reason is because she likes Sasuke! She's even worse then Sakura in there genin days! Sasuke belongs to Sakura! And Karin's just plain ugly. TT Arg…I still don't like her…oh whatever, she's just an anime character no need to be so mad. But still! ARG ha-ha. I just had to vent about my feelings towards her. HAHA

Ja-Ne everyone!

4 more chapters to go!

**Next Chapter: **To Prove I'm Sorry


	11. To Prove I'm sorry

Star-Chan: Yay its chapter 11 of my story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated… T.T

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto…

* * *

**Recap:**

"_So…is this really the end for me and Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino._

"_No it is definitely not the end, he loves you and he will apologize I can guarantee you that! Sasuke might be a jerk sometimes but he will never hurt the girl he loves no matter what!" Ino said to Sakura who smiled._

"_But, even if he apologizes I don't know if I'm ready to accept it yet, I don't want to be hurt again." Sakura said smile turned into a frown._

"_Then give it some time, Sasuke will wait for you. I know he will." Ino said to Sakura smiling warmly. Sakura smiled back and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep._

* * *

Chapter 11: To Prove I'm Sorry

Sakura was first to wake up. She looked over at Ino who was sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake her since she spent the whole night trying to make her happy. She headed downstairs and prepared some breakfast for Ino and herself when she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. _"Sasuke"_ Sakura turned off her phone and continued preparing food. She just couldn't face Sasuke right now, she needed sometime alone, away from all the problems that had happened the day before. She heard the door bell ring and wondered who it would be this early. She walked over and opened it, just to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Sakura," Sasuke started to say when Sakura started closing the door on him but Sasuke put his hand against the door to stop it from closing. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight yesterday…" Sasuke said pushing the door open wide while Sakura tried to push it closed.

"Is that all you have to say, if yes then good bye." Sakura said pushing Sasuke's hand from the door and slammed it shut in front of his face. Sasuke was stilling talking when the door closed. Sakura leaned against the door and she felt unnoticed tears slide down her cheeks, and wiped them away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you…I know you aren't like that…I'm so sorry Sakura…" Sasuke said banging on the door. Sakura's back was against the door as she slowly slid down and brought her knees close to her chest and hugged them burying her head in her arms, crying.

"Sakura, let me in, please…I'm really sorry…I thought it over, and I…I love you too much to imagine you with someone else, I was in shock yesterday that I wasn't thinking. I was so mad that you were with another guy… I'm sorry I accused you, I trust you, and I love you, now and forever, Sakura!!" Sasuke said still banging on the door. The words made Sakura cry even more. She knew she loved him, but was scared that her heart might be broken again. She sat there crying, until she finally heard Sasuke starting to walk down the steps from her door. She got up looked out the window and saw that Sasuke with his hands in his pocket and kicking a rock as he walked down the street. She walked upstairs to see that Ino was awake and brushing her hair. Ino noticed that Sakura's eyes were red and dropped her comb and went over to hug Sakura.

"He came, didn't he?" Ino said stroking Sakura's back soothingly.

"Yeah, he did, he said he was sorry, and he said…he said that he loved me…no one, not even Sai said that to me, Ino what do I do?" Sakura said crying again.

"Are you sure, you love him?" Ino said pulling Sakura away and her blue eyes looking deep into Sakura's green ones. Sakura nodded. "Then you should give him another chance, remember what I told you last night? I told you he would come, that only proves that he is sorry for misunderstanding, so I think he really is serious when he says he loves you."

"But I don't know how to talk to him again, it's so, strange…" Sakura said using the back of her hand and wiped away the remaining tears.

"You will have to eventually Sakura, you can't avoid him forever." Ino said.

"I know, Ino thank you, for staying with me. You're the best friend anyone can ever have." Sakura said smiling lightly and hugged her.

They spent the whole Saturday shopping at the mall buying limitless bags of clothing just hanging out, forgetting all the worries and problems. They got back to Sakura's house a little before five.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but my mom needs my help at the flower shop." Ino said to Sakura who nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine I'll be fine alone." Sakura said smiling.

"Where are your parents, away again?" Ino said looking around to see no one was home. Sakura sighed and nodded. She was use to being alone since she was a little girl.

"Well, I'll call you later and check up on you okay? Bye!" Ino said taking her stuff and ran out of the Haruno house. Sakura's smile turned into a small frown. Truth be told, she wasn't okay, the whole day, she was never okay to begin with. The thoughts of Sasuke still floated in her mind. She walked upstairs and plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to her clock tick the time away. She heard her phone ring and took it out of her pants pocket. It was a text message. Sakura opened the file and read it.

"_Sakura, I know you might never be able to forgive me for what I did and said to you, and I understand. But I want you to know that I will wait for you. I will wait, to prove that I am sorry. And I want you to know I will wait forever if I have to. I'm standing outside of your house right now, and I have something for you…so please come out and see me, because I really want, no I need to see you."_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura read the text message over and over again. She started sobbing again. She really wanted to go out and see him, heck it was tearing her apart inside. But she was afraid, and couldn't bring herself to do it. Sakura laid on her bed and stared out the window and the dark gloomy sky. Sakura drifted off to sleep before she knew it. Four hours later she woke up and looked at the time. It was eight and it had started sprinkling out. She sighed and decided to go take a nice hot bath. Sakura came out an hour later nice and warm, and then she remembered about Sasuke, she looked at the window, it had started pouring rain. She glimpsed at the front of her house, and was shocked at what she saw. Sasuke was standing there blue t-shirt sticking to his body, hair drooping on the sides of his face, rain drops all over his serious and hurt face.

"I can't leave him out there like that," Sakura said to herself. She was so confused at what she should do. She couldn't leave him out there, but she couldn't face him just yet. She took a deep breathe. "Well I guess I have to take the risk." Sakura finally made up her mind to go out and get Sasuke. She ran downstairs and grabbed an umbrella and put on some slippers and slowly opened the door.

Outside, Sasuke was standing there, letting the cold rain pour on him. He didn't care what it took; he needed Sakura back in his life. He heard the door slowly open and stared at the door, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Soon the door fully opened and there we saw standing, the cherry blossom.

"Sa…kura?" Sasuke said taking a step forward but fell forward. Sakura rushed to his side, in time to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Sasuke…Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura said looking at the unconscious boy in her arms. She felt his forehead and eyes widened in horror.

"Sasuke, you have a high fever!" Sakura said still no answer. She knew it was hopeless trying to talk to the Uchiha; he was totally out of it. Sakura used all her strength and helped Sasuke up to her room and put him on her bed. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom filling a small tub with cold water and got some towels then rushed back into her room. She soaked the towel with cold water and put it on Sasuke's burning forehead. Sakura took the other towels and wiped Sasuke pale face to help cool down the fever. She sighed.

"Sasuke, why…why did you do this for me?" Sakura said stroking Sasuke's cheek with her thumb. "Am I worth it? You have plenty other girls that are prettier then me, why do you like me, a girl with a wide forehead, pink hair and that is annoying? I hate seeing you like this, and I hate the knowing I caused you to be like this…the truth is Sasuke, I love you so much…but…I'm afraid," Sakura said tears slipping from her face. "Stupid little me is afraid to fall in love. That's the funniest thing I ever heard. Now I might not ever get a chance to tell you the truth." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. She sighed and was about to get up when she felt Sasuke grab her hand subconsciously. She looked down to see if Sasuke was awake, he wasn't.

"Sakura…don't go." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled. Even when he was sleeping he thinks of her, she was so lucky to have someone like Sasuke love her. She tried pulling away lightly without waking Sasuke, but his grip was too strong. She finally gave in and sat beside the bed one hand in Sasuke's hand while her arms were on the bed and her head resting on them. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the rain splashing against her window.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He tried to remember everything that happened the night before, but his head was killing him. He looked to his right and saw the sleeping cherry blossom, her hand in his. Sasuke smiled and pulled his hand away trying hard not to wake Sakura. He got up from bed and carried Sakura carefully and put her on the bed. He then walked downstairs into the kitchen to cook breakfast for her. 

Sakura woke up a couple hours later. She looked around her surrounding and felt the softness of her bed realizing immediately she was on her bed and not Sasuke. She sat up and looked at the clock that read seven a.m. She got up and looked around the room for the raven haired Uchiha, but he was no where to be found. She walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where she found a nice little breakfast on the table and a note. She walked towards the table and sat down, picked up the note and read it.

_Sakura,_

_Thanks for taking care of my last night; I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. So I made you some breakfast to thank you. I left before you woke up, I didn't want to wake you and you probably didn't want to see my anyways. So enjoy, see you at school tomorrow._

Sakura smiled. After thinking about it half the night, she had finally decided even if it might break her heart again. She will talk to Sasuke and get everything cleared up and out of her mind, but she needs to find the perfect moment. She ate the very delicious breakfast and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" She heard the Uchiha speak in his calm tone that always gives her butterflies.

"Sasuke…?"

"Sakura, what is it, are you okay?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you for the food, it was good." Sakura said nervously.

"Thanks, but I should thank you for taking care of my fever last night," Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Yeah, no problem…"

"Oh Sakura, I need to tell you something-"Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Sasuke, I have to go, see you at school tomorrow bye." Sakura said quickly and hung up. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it, hearing his voice made her so nervous. It wasn't the right time. Sakura spent the whole day at home just thinking the time away...

* * *

The weekend went by quick for our little cherry blossom, and now it was monday morning. Sakura walked into homeroom, avoiding Sasuke's eyes and definitely Sai's. She walked to her seat and sat down. Sakura didn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. She gazed out the window and thought about Sasuke. The bell rang as Sakura got up walking right passed Sasuke who tried to talk to her, but didn't know what to say. 

They ended up not talking for the whole day and avoiding one another, Sasuke thinking that Sakura didn't want to have anything to do with him and Sakura just being scared and thinking it wasn't the right time. By the end of the day Sakura was once again filled with sadness in her heart. She had told herself over and over that today was the day she and Sasuke make up, but it never happened. Sakura was at her locker, hoping Sasuke would come, but he never did. She sighed sadly and walked towards the exit of school. She walked around a corner and froze up. Sakura saw Sai sitting on a bench, but that wasn't what made Sakura's heart skip a beat, what shocked Sakura was the girl who was sitting on Sai's lap with her arms around his neck.

* * *

Star-Chan: And there you have it Chapter 11! Thank you for all the reviews! 94 for 10 chapters! I feel so proud and successful! This story is successful thanks to you guys! You guys rock! –Claps- So looks like Sasuke and Sakura didn't make up in this chapter, but don't worry…MAYBE they will in the next chapter ; Haha keeping you guys in suspense. Anyways SORRY again for not updating in like 2 weeks, it's just that I'm so busy at school and I have a lot of homework. So I'll try to update every weekend. 

**Next Chapter!: The Truth Finally Revealed!**

**3 more chapters to go! Woot! **


	12. The Truth Finally Revealed!

Star-Chan: Well here is Chapter 11! I hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sakura was at her locker, hoping Sasuke would come, but he never did. She sighed sadly and walked towards the exit of school. She walked around a corner and froze up. Sakura saw Sai sitting on a bench, but that wasn't what made Sakura's heart skip a beat, what shocked Sakura was the girl who was sitting on Sai's lap with her arms around his neck._

**Chapter 12: The Truth Finally Revealed!**

Sakura stayed hidden close enough so she could hear what Karin and Sai were talking about.

"So, Sai, did you break Sasuke and Sakura up like we planned?" Karin said to Sai while she rested her head against Sai's strong chest. Sakura heard this and gasped, her anger was starting to get out of control. All she wanted to do was go right up to them and beat the crap out of the two. But she knew she had to find out why they set it up, before she does anything else.

-Flashback-

_It was a couple weeks back, Karin heard her phone ring and she dug it out of her purse and flipped it open._

"_Hello?" She said while looking at her freshly manicured nails._

"_Hey, is this Karin?" she heard a husky voice ask. Karin stopped walking and stood there, thinking who the heck it would be. It was not someone she knew, and she started freaking out thinking it was a stalker._ **[a/n: Psh like who would stalk HER right? lol**

"_Yeah, who is this?" Karin questioned the anonymous person._

"_It's Sai, remember from elementary school?" Karin thought for a minute thinking about the name Sai. She racked through her memories of childhood and her face lit up as she remember the cute, but chubby looking boy with short black hair and matching colored eyes._

"_Oh, right hey how are you doing? And how did you get my cell phone number?"" Karin said glad to hear from an old friend, and was curious to how Sai got hold of her number after they haven't seen in years._

"_I'm fine; I got your number from one of your friends that I saw the other day. I'm back at Konoha, you live here don't you?"_

"_Yeah, why don't we talk in person, I'll meet you at a coffee shop." Karin said and told Sai the address hung up and ran to the coffee shop. She arrived shortly to find that Sai was already there._

"_Hey, Sai, you've changed!" Karin said looking at Sai's chubby body replaced by a very toned and muscular body._

"_Yeah, so have you." Sai said calmly looking at Karin's features, her long uneven black hair, a red top and a skirt that shows off her, er chubbish legs. __**"But not a really good change…"**__ Sai thought to himself, but decided not to say anything._

"_How the heck did you get here so fast?" Karin asked as she sat down on a chair opposite side of Sai._

"_I asked around, turns out I was around this area in the first place." Sai said calmly while drinking his hot coffee._

"_So what brings you back to Konoha?" Karin said crossing her legs and smiled at her childhood friend._

"_Karin, do you know a Sakura Haruno?" Sai said not answering Karin's question. Karin furrowed her brow at the mention of the pink haired cherry blossom._

"_Yeah, I know her. She stole Sasuke-kun away from me! Why do you ask?" Karin said with anger in her tone._

"_What if I told you I can help you get your little Sasuke-kun back, whoever he is." Sai smirked evilly._

"_Oh, I like the sound of that. And for your information, Sasuke-kun is the hottest guy-"Karin got cut off by Sai._

"_I could care less who the hell that guy is." Sai said and watched Karin hmphed and turned away from him._

"_Why do you want to know about Sakura anyways, do you know her or something?"_

"_Sakura was my ex girlfriend, I cheated on her, I bet she still hates me. Well she gave me a bad reputation after she figured out I cheated on her. She was telling everyone about all the bad things I did, and everyone started to keep they're distance from me. But I bet I can make it seem like she still loves me, right in front of her precious Sasuke. So that he would break up with her, and leave Sakura all miserable and sad, while you take Sasuke." Sai told Karin who was listening to every word closely._

"_That plan is genius! I'm in!" Karin said with an evil glint in her eye. No matter what the consequences were, she wanted Sasuke all to herself forever._

"_I start school in a couple weeks, so we'll do it then, I'll call you and tell you the more detailed plan okay?" Sai said to Karin who nodded._

"_Okay."_

**-End Flashback-**

"I did, now you can have your little Sasuke, again I don't get what so great about the guy. Why would he like a forehead girl like Sakura anyways?" Sai said stroking Karin's cheek.

"You're not a girl, you won't understand it Sai. Sasuke is like the most coo-" Sai cleared his throat, telling Karin to stop. "But thanks, you're the best!" Karin said hugging Sai tightly."how about you, are you going to take Sakura back?" She said lifting her head away from Sai's chest and looked into his cold, mysterious eyes.

"No, I never knew why I asked her out before anyways I was never serious about her; she's just not the right kind of girl for me. Sai said shrugging. Sakura, who was still hiding behind the corner, burned with anger. Now she really wanted to kill those two.

"She's such a bitch; I don't know what Sasuke sees in her either. I hate her." Karin said rolling her eyes. She got off Sai and they started walking towards the corner where Sakura was. Sakura pretended to walk around the corner like she was just there.

"Oh, hey there Sakura, nice to see you." Sai said smirking at Sakura who was trying really hard not to gag.

"Sai, Karin, hey I didn't know you two know each other." Sakura said putting on one of the fakest smiles possible.

"Yeah, we go way back to elementary school, I was just going to walk her home." Sai said.

"Oh, then I'll see you later." Sakura said stepping aside Sai and Karin and started walking down the hallway. She made sure Sai and Karin were out of site when she took out her phone and typed something then sent it.

Sasuke was just coming out of his last period from a test he had to stay behind and finish, when he heard his phone go off. He took it out and saw a text message from Sakura. **"_Sasuke, we need to talk, I'll meet you at your locker."_** Sasuke rushed to his locker. He was half happy that finally after all this time Sakura is going to talk to him again. It was so un-Sasuke like. He arrived at his locker to find that Sakura wasn't there yet. and frowned. He had rushed for nothing. Sasuke started putting his books away while waiting for his favorite cherry blossom when someone embraced him from behind he turned around to see Karin smirking at him. He pulled her arms from around his waist and continued putting his books away like she was never there.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin whispered his name. Sasuke was trying so hard to keep a straight face. Karin calling him that was not right. The only person that he loved hearing _"Sasuke-kun" _was from Sakura, everyone else who says it, was just disgusting.

"Forget Sakura, she's not worthy of you." Karin said stepping to the side so she could see part of Sasuke's face.

"And you think you are?" Sasuke spitted out at Karin who was taken back by the insult but decided to ignore it. She was going to get Sasuke one way or another.

"Sasuke-kun, " Karin had started to say but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Stop adding a kun to the last part of my name, I hate it! i'm telling you this right here, and now. The only person, in this whole world that could ever call me that, is Sakura, and ONLY Sakura. I hate it when other people call me that expect for her. You got it?!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the helpless girl.

"Fine, if you don't like it, I'll just call you Sasuke then. Okay, please don't get mad at me." Karin said and giving Sasuke one of her very un-innocent faces.

"Hn, whatever."

"Sasuke, you should come after me instead, I'm so much prettier then Sakura, and face it, guys can't resist me." Karin said stroking Sasuke cheeks.

"Ahem." Sakura said clearing her throat to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura with her hands on her waist, tapping her foot. Her eyes were full of angry. Sasuke knew he was in trouble, even more now.

"Sakura, you're late." Sasuke said pushing Karin aside and walked up to Sakura who had her arms crossed and was glaring at Karin.

"Karin, I thought Sai was walking you home, how on earth did you end up here?" Sakura said using her fake innocent voice.

"No reason, just visiting Sasuke-kun, is all." Karin said making a disgusted face and walked away. Sakura turned her glare from Karin to Sasuke.

"What were you doing with her?" Sakura questioned the Uchiha suspiciously. Sakura had been for quite sometime already, though Karin got to Sasuke before she did. But she did hear everything Sasuke had to say about the "kun" thing and she was very happy to hear that only she was allowed to call him that.

"What, N-NOTHING what would I have to do with a bitch like her? Sasuke stammered trying to defend himself, but clearly wasn't working since Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, sure, how am I supposed to believe you when I saw it with my own eyes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said repeating what Sasuke said to her. Sasuke sighed and looked on the ground. _"Just great, now she hates me more…"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura can you seriously believe... me and her have a thing going on, that's just disgusting, she's one the of ugliest girl I ever met. Okay I get how you felt when I said that to you, god is that what this is all about?" Sasuke said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"No, it was just funny seeing your expression." Sakura said calmly but tried hard not to laugh. She still needed sometime for her heart to heal, though the day is coming soon when she will finally forgive him, just not today.

"Hn, so what did you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke grunted and looked up at Sakura.

"Oh, right, Sai, he set me up that day."

"What, what are you talking about, set you up?" Sasuke said raising a brow.

"Yeah, more like set **US** up. He and Karin are both in this; Karin came and told you something about Sai and me right?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was thinking about what happened that day.

"Yeah, she said something like Sai was forcing himself on you…and told me to go to the front doors immediately to save you." Sasuke said with a really puzzled face.

"Yeah, and does Karin _seem_ to be that nice, especially since she doesn't like us going out?" Sakura said trying to make a point.

Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I miss such a big point? I was just so worried about you that I wasn't thinking about logic." Sasuke said feeling so stupid. Sakura blushed lightly after Sasuke said he was worried about her, but recovered her composure quickly.

"Yeah, the moment you came out, Sai kissed me. So they both planned it! And I just heard them talking, Karin wanted Sai to break us up so she can have you." Sakura said.

"Those sonofa- we need to get back at them." Sasuke said blood boiling from what Sakura just told him. He was so ready to kill something, or someone to be more precise.

"Yeah, well tell Naruto and them as well I'm sure they will help." Sakura said to Sasuke who calmed down a little from his urge to kill. "Well that's all I had to tell you, I'll be going." Sakura said and started to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do, it would be wrong for you not to know." Sakura said not looking back at Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you still mad, about the other day, I'm sorry okay?"

"I know, you are sorry and I know how much you love me…" Sakura said.

"Then why are you avoiding me? You're still mad, aren't you?" Sasuke said the grip on Sakura's armed tighten but not enough to hurt her.

"Sasuke, let go of me, I'm not still mad, but I need sometime alone, okay? I think it would be better for the both of us." Sakura said pulling her arm away from Sasuke and walked off. Sakura sighed as she was walking home, thinking was that the right thing to do, telling Sasuke that they needed time apart. But she remembered what Ino said, about if he truly loves her, he would wait. Sasuke even said that himself, so Sakura is going to test that promise, if Sasuke could wait two weeks for her, not pushing and annoying her about it, she would truly forgive him and give her heart to him once more. Sakura was half way home when she heard her phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, its Ino." Sakura heard her best friend say from the other side of the phone.

"Ino, I was just about to call you, I need to tell you so much stuff." Sakura said and told Ino the whole story from the eavesdropping of Sai and Karin and there evil plan to where she told Sasuke they needed time apart.

"Oh my god, I can't believe them, we need to get them back for what they did to you and Sasuke!" Ino said full of rage. Sakura agreed.

"But how can we, I don't have any ideas, do you?" Sakura asked Ino who sighed.

"I don't-wait, I just thought of something! Sakura can you help me do something, call Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata and tell them the story and that we are going to get them back tomorrow afterschool in the back alley. I'll call Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji." Ino said making a plan.

"Yeah sure, I can do that, but what do you have in mind Ino?" Sakura questioned the blonde curiously.

"Oh you'll see tomorrow little Sakura, and don't back out no matter how mean it might be. They deserve it." Ino said. She clearly knew Sakura too well. Ino knew Sakura was always too nice and kind to people that she gets taken for granted, an example, like how Sai took advantage of her before.

"Don't worry, I won't. This time I'll be the meaner then mean." Sakura said reaching the steps of her house.

"So we'll all meet at the back alley tomorrow after the first bell, and don't worry I will make sure Sai and Karin are there, got it?" Ino asked Sakura who said a yes and hung up the phone. Sakura took the keys out of her backpack and opened the door to her house.

Sakura smirked. _"Tomorrow is going to be a very fun day."_

* * *

Star-Chan: Oh, it's payback time in the next chapter! Woo-hoo! Thank for for the reviews! I have reached my goal for making a story! 100+ reviews! I'm so happy! You guys have any idea on how to torture Karin! And Sai…but mostly Karin? Haha I suck at writing fighting scenes…so I need some more idea. So I would appreciate it if you guys help! Tell me what you guys want to torture Sai and Karin and I will try my hardest to add it in my next chapter.

Big Question! Will Sasuke and Sakura make up?! You'll need finish reading and find out ;D

**Next Chapter!: REVENGE!**

2 more chapters to go!!!!!


	13. Revenge

Star-Chan: Chapter 13 now up! Enjoy:D

* * *

Chapter 13: Revenge

_Recap:_

"_So we'll all meet at the back alley tomorrow after the first bell, and don't worry I will make sure Sai and Karin are there, got it?" Ino asked Sakura who said a yes and hung up the phone. Sakura took the keys out of her backpack and opened the door to her house._

_Sakura smirked. "Tomorrow is going to be a very fun day."_

* * *

The next day came to quick; the sun was already rising when Sakura got up from bed. She brushed her teeth, and brushed her soft pink hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out the door. She arrived to school to see that Sasuke was already there. He was standing against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sakura walked up to Sasuke to greet him.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said sweetly when Sasuke looked at her then looked away. Sakura frowned.

"Hn, morning." Sasuke grunted at looked at the pink haired girl whose face fell sad. There was something definitely wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you okay you seem mad this morning?" Sakura said touching Sasuke's arm but he jerked his arm away from her.

"I'm fine; I don't need your pity Sakura, why don't you just run off with Sai or something." Sasuke said to Sakura who started to sob lightly. Sasuke looked up to see Karin coming there way.

"Oh, is our little couple still arguing?" Karin asked the mad looking Sasuke and the crying Sakura who hurried off into the school not wanting Karin to her cry.

"Good morning Sasuke, how are you today." Karin said smiling evilly at Sasuke who kept a straight face.

"Hey, Karin you're looking very…good…today." Sasuke said looking at Karin's outfit.

"Oh Sasuke, stop your flattering." Karin said giggling and blushed. Sasuke tried to keep a half smile on his face.

"Why don't I walk you to class?" Sasuke said taking Karin's hand and walked towards the school. Everyone was staring at them in shock. Karin was smiling to everyone proud of herself that she finally got Sasuke Uchiha. They passed by Sakura in the hallway her mouth dropped open as she stared at the couple.

"Sasuke, how…how could you?" Sakura stammered her emerald eyes watering.

"Like you said Sakura, our relationship is over, so I think it's time for me to move on." Sasuke said coldly to Sakura. He saw tears slowly fall from Sakura's cheek. Sakura looked up to see Sai coming towards them. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was the only on she had left.

"Sai, Sasuke…Sasuke is with Karin!" Sakura cried as she held Sai tightly in her arms. Sai wrapped his arms around Sakura and comforted her.

"Sasuke how could you do this to such a cute girl like Sakura?" Sai said glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke was just stared blankly at Sai.

"How can I not, she's so annoying I was never happy with her anyways." Sasuke said and heard Sakura cry louder. Sakura looked up to face Sasuke her eyes filled with sadness and heartache.

"Sasuke, I thought you were different, I thought you understood and loved me. But I guess I was wrong all along about you, you're not the guy I thought you were! From this day on, I never want to see you again!" Sakura yelled and grabbed Sai's hand and stomped off. Karin tugged on Sasuke's shirt.

"Forget her, you have me now."

"Yeah, I know. Hey listen can you meet me at the back alley afterschool today? I want to talk to you, privately." Sasuke told the black haired girl who smirk.

"Sure Sasuke, I'll do anything you want me to." Karin said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"It's a date then." Sasuke said and walked Karin to class.

Sakura and Sai were still walking hand in hand in the hallway. Sakura had stopped crying. She removed her hand from Sai's and turned to look at him.

"Sai, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to break down back there." Sakura said smiling lightly to Sai who smiled back.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm sorry too." Sai said to Sakura who looked at him curiously.

"Why are you sorry Sai?" Sakura asked, but she knew why. She just wanted to hear what Sai had to say.

"I'm sorry for setting you up that day, I shouldn't have done that, I was the one who started it, if it wasn't for me, you and Sasuke would still be together. I did suggest it to Karin, but after I thought about it, I figured it was wrong to play fire with fire and I wanted to stop, but Karin blackmailed me about something I rather not talk about so I did it and I'm sorry." Sai said looking down ashamed of himself. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just a couple minutes ago she hated this guy, but now, he didn't seem like such a bad person if you overlook the whole cheating thing.

"At least you were able to apologize unlike her, But I don't think you and me could go back to being a couple, it just won't work, I'm sorry." Sakura said looking at Sai who smiled.

"Yeah, because of Sasuke right?" Sai laughed as Sakura blushed. "Ah, it's okay I don't deserve a second chance after they way I cheated on you before. You're a great girl and someone that can make the hardest rock smile and if Sasuke can't see that, then he doesn't know what he's missing." Sai said looking at Sakura who tears were filling up her eyes. She thanked him. "But we're still friend right?" Sai said holding out his hand. Sakura smiled, she was glad that she and Sai could finally be friends again, and she put her hand in Sai's.

"Yeah of course we're still friends! Let's forgot all about the past and look forward to the future." Sakura smiled at Sai who smiled back. A bond was now formed between the two and old friendship that was lost.

* * *

The day went by faster then expected and it was already afterschool. Sai and Sakura we're walking out of there sixth period class when they saw Sasuke and Karin. Karin was holding tightly onto Sasuke.

"Oh look who Sai is with, and I thought you two hated each other." Karin said pointing to Sakura who gave her a nasty look.

"Karin, I need to go do something, I'll meet you at the place I told you this morning later okay?" Sasuke said removing his arm from Karin's clutches.

"Sure Sasuke-kun!" Karin said and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sakura's mouth dropped about an inch and Sasuke's eyes widened. Karin stepped back and started skipping away while Sasuke walked…really slow from the shock. Sakura sniffed and turned around. Sai held out a tissue for her and she took it and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Sai, Oh, I need to go take care of some unfinished business, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura said and walked off looking at the puzzled Sai and waved goodbye and headed to the back alley alone. She hated going this way, it gave her the creeps, but it had to be done. The only thing she heard was the loud clicking of her shoes against the concrete. She walked in a slow steady pace. Sakura looked around her, feeling someone else's presence with her. She started walking a little faster hoping to avoid whatever the thing was. Sakura felt someone's hand cover her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Whoever it was now has her pinned against the wall. She winced at the impact of the wall in her back. She felt the hand slowly withdraw from her mouth.

"You didn't need to be that hard…Sasuke." Sakura said grinning at the very very mad looking Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke said not sounding like he meant it. "So how was your day with that bastard Sai?" Sasuke said glaring at Sakura who just laughed at the Uchiha.

"Aw…is my little Sasuke-kun jealous?" Sakura said pouting her lips and looked at Sasuke who turned away and blushed, she heard him mumble a no.

"How did the day go with you and…Karin?" Sakura hesitated to say her hated name. She looked up at Sasuke who did not have a pleasant face on.

"It was like living hell, she is so much more annoying then you are." Sasuke said trying to push the memories of today out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it ever again for the rest of his life.

"Was it that bad Sasuke?" Sakura wondered if Sasuke was exaggerating. Sasuke nodded. "How about that KISS Sasuke, how was that! Did she kiss more annoying then me too?" Sakura said playing around with Sasuke. But Sasuke was glaring at the cherry blossom. Oh how he didn't want to re-think that horrid moment when she kissed him.

"How about you, huh? Hugging Sai like that?" Sasuke said playing the same game Sakura was. Sakura just shrugged when Sasuke asked her.

"What can I say; I'm a great actress aren't I?" Sakura said playing with Sasuke's long bangs that were tickling her face due to the closeness between them. "At least I didn't have to kiss that girl from another planet!" Sakura pointed out again and watched Sasuke glare at her again.

"You just had to bring that up again didn't you? Oh that reminds me Sakura, I haven't done this in way to long." Sasuke said smirking looking at the confused Sakura and slowly leaned towards her lips. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and within moments, Sasuke's lips were over hers. Sasuke took his hands off the wall and wrapped them around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. Oh how he missed her when they were apart and finally he was kissing her again. Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's soft raven colored hair and snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. It perfect again, when they were in each others arms, like the world around them didn't exist and it was only the two of them. They had missed each other so much when they were apart, but either one would admit it. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't realize someone was there watching them. She screamed out there names as they broke apart breathing deeply. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see who the hell ruined the perfect moment. They saw who it was and smirked.

"Hello Karin," Sakura said to the shocked black haired girl who was staring at them like they weren't human.

"Sasuke…how could you?" Karin managed to say still shocked by the sight of what she just saw. Sakura just laughed at how stupid Karin looked.

"How could I what, kiss Sakura? Pretty easily since she's my girlfriend." Sasuke said casually to the still confused Karin. Karin looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Didn't you guys break up? I thought we were going out, Sasuke? What the hell is going on?" Karin yelled as Sakura stepped up.

"I'll answer all you're questions Karin, since you are too stupid to figure it out yourself." Sakura said and took a deep breath. "One, Sasuke and I did technically break up for sometime, I'm sure you know all about that don't you? Two, I found out that you were the reason why me and Sasuke broke up, and about your plan with Sai. So I told Sasuke, and we decided to get you back. Sasuke was pretending to go out with you for a day and then 'cheat' on you with me. Sai was also supposed to be here too, but due to a conversation I had with him, I decided he wasn't the bad guy here. Blackmailing is wrong, Karin, but I'm sure you know all about that too. And guess what Karin, after all your hard work, you still didn't win, because Sasuke is still **mine**." Sakura finished saying and took Sasuke's hand in hers. She watched as Karin starting to burn with anger. Sasuke leaned close to Sakura's ear.

"What the hell kind of conversation did you have with Sai?"

"I'll fill you in later," Sakura whispered back.

"You bitch," Karin yelled at Sakura raising her hand ready to slap Sakura on the face when Sasuke stepped in and stop Karin.

"You dare hurt her, and die." Sasuke threatened as Karin pulled away. She stepped away from the couple.

"I knew it was too good to be true, don't think I didn't come prepared for a fight, because I did." Karin said snapping her fingers as two muscular guys appeared by her side. Sasuke looked at Sakura and they both laughed.

"Oh we came prepared to Karin, way prepared." Sakura said to Karin who saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto appear behind Sakura.

"Sorry we're a little late; we wanted to give you and Sasuke some time alone." Ino winked at Sakura who shook her head and blushed.

"Sakura this ends here and now, it's either you or me." Karin said to Sakura and ran up to her attempting to punch her but was pushed away by Tenten and Ino easily.

"And I have a feeling it's going to be me." Sakura said kicking Karin. The two guys Karin brought along were rushing up to help her, but our four favorite boys blocked there way.

"I think they need to work this out there own way don't you?" Sasuke said punching the first dude in the stomach making him cough out blood and Naruto doing the same to the second guy. Neji and Shikamaru joined in to beat up the two thugs working for Karin.

Karin got up from the floor and wiped blood from her mouth. She death glared the four girls and started charging at them again. This time Tenten tripped her and Karin fell face first on the ground. Sakura walked up to Karin.

"This is our revenge on you, not the other way around. Besides I think you need a make over." Sakura said picking Karin up by her uneven black hair. Karin yelled from the pain.

"Here Sakura, you do the honors." Ino said handing Sakura a pair of scissors. Karin looked horrified at the scissors.

"No, don't you dare." Karin hissed at Sakura who laughed.

"Oh I dare." Sakura said and cut Karin's long ugly black hair till it was above her shoulders. Karin watched in horror as her black hair dropped to her floor. Everyone laughed at the sight, now Karin really looked like a boy!

"NO you did NOT just do that!" Karin said pounced at Sakura. Tenten tried to push her aside, but Karin kicked her. Hinata went to help Tenten up and tried to hit Karin but she pushed Hinata aside and was now trying to slap Sakura, but Sakura stopped her hand before it reached her face. Sakura kicked Karin, which caused her to lose balance and fall. She quickly pushed Karin away and got up. Karin got up slowly and threw herself at Sakura, but Ino pushed her away.

"Face it Karin, you've lost this game." Sakura said trying to make Karin give up.

"I don't think so you little bitch!!" Karin said getting up and ran up to Sakura again, but Ino blocked her way. Karin punched Ino hard in the stomach causing her to fall on the ground blood dripping from her lips. Hinata and Tenten went to help Ino.

"Ino! You bitch, how dare you hurt my friend!" Sakura said kneed Karin in the stomach making her lean forward the kicked her and made her fall backwards. Karin got up and ran up to Sakura. Before Sakura had time to protect herself from Karin, she pushed Sakura to the wall and put her hands around Sakura's neck choking her.

"Let…go…" Sakura said trying to gasp for air and trying to pull Karin's hands from her throat.

"You deserve this Sakura Haruno, you bitch. Stole Sasuke from me, and then cut off my hair. You deserve it!" Karin yelled like a psycho person and tightened her grip on Sakura's neck as Sakura choked from the lack of air.

"Sa…su…ke…" Sakura tired to yell but her vision was getting blurry and she was starting to lose conscience. Karin just laughed evilly at the sight of Sakura in pain.

"Sasuke can't help you this time; you're going to pay for taking him away from me!" Karin said grip getting tighter. Sakura used her last ounce of energy to knee Karin in the stomach. Her grip loosened a little, not a lot. But that's all Sakura needed.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed before Karin slapped her hard for screaming. Sasuke turned around after hearing Sakura scream his name and saw that Sakura was still pinned against the wall and rushed over to save her. Sasuke pushed Karin hard away from Sakura. Karin let go and hit the floor. Sasuke picked Karin up and kicked her in the stomach and threw her some distance away causing Karin to cough up blood and fainted. Sasuke looked back at Sakura who slowly started falling. He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked the half conscience Sakura who nodded. She was gasping for air and coughing from the lack of air before. She took some deep breathes and was now fully conscience.

"Thank you Sasuke, I'm fine now." Sakura said smiling to Sasuke who sighed in relieve and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura broke away after she saw Karin starting to regain consciences. She walked up to Karin and picked her up.

"This is for what you did to me a couple months ago." Sakura said slapping Karin hard on the face, causing Karin to fall on to the floor.

"And this is for choking me." Sakura said again and stepped on Karin's stomach with her high heels. Karin cried out in pain trying to pull Sakura's foot away, but Sakura kicked her in the face. Sakura left Karin on the floor and walked over to Ino who was sitting against the wall.

"Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who would have thought our little Sakura was so mean?" Ino said laughing. Tenten and Hinata agreed. Sakura told the boys to stop beating up the two thugs; they did and walked over to join the girls.

"Yo Karin, we're never listening to you again, these guys are strong!" One of the guys said and got up, helping the other guy up.

"Yeah, forget it, we're leaving you!" The second guy said and they ran back up the alley. From the looks of the bruises on there faces, the holding of there stomach and the limping, the boys did a good job beating the crap out of them. Karin was still on the floor when everyone walked up to her, she tried crawling back a little though it didn't work too well since everything in her body ached.

'Karin, you better leave me and Sasuke alone you got that?" Sakura said glaring at Karin who didn't say anything. Ino kicked Karin on the side to make her say something. Karin cried out in pain and nodded quickly.

"Now get up and leave." Sakura said and watched Karin pick herself up quickly and ran as fast as she could away from the group.

"I think she learned her lesson!" Naruto said giving everyone a thumb up and everyone nodded. He walked over to Hinata and examined her body. Hinata blushed a millions shades of red.

"Na…Naruto-kun wh…what are you doing?" Hinata stammered.

"Examining to see if you're okay of course!" Naruto said and gave Hinata and ear to ear grin and said she was a-okay.

"Those 'thugs' of hers were so weak, I bet even Naruto alone could've kick they're asses." Neji said walking over to Tenten to see if she was hurt.

"Feh, so troublesome. Ino are you okay?" Shikamaru walked over to Ino to help her up.

"I'm fine, but Sakura, you sure have a mean streak when you need it! You beat the crap out of Karin all by yourself!" Ino praised Sakura who smiled and looked over to Sasuke who gave her a supporting smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Sakura said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tenten suggested. Everyone agreed and Naruto agreed that for this once, he will treat everyone to ramen! How highly unusual. The four couples started to head out of the alley, Sasuke and Sakura were the last ones. Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Sakura's who did the same.

"Are you okay, my cherry blossom?" Sasuke said Sakura as she walked closer to him and leaned on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Sasuke." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Sakura back a little and into his arms.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" Sakura questioned the younger Uchiha who just kept staring at her. "Stop staring at me like that." Sakura said turning away and blushed.

"Sorry, I just missed your annoying little face for too long. So, Sakura does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she turned back to face Sasuke.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke shrugged. "You're hopeless, of course I'm not mad at you anymore, I can never stay mad at you for too long, I don't know why though. Maybe it's love?" Sakura said laughing.

"Hey, we didn't finish what we were doing earlier." Sasuke smirked at Sakura who blushed.

"Remind me where were we again?" Sakura asked as Sasuke lowered his lips to hers. And once again they were sharing that very perfect kiss. Yes, perfect.

* * *

Star-Chan: Oh god, this chapter took me like hours to write. I finished half of it, and then I pressed close by accident and forgot to save so I had to retype half of it. Very tragic. Well I am not very good at writing fighting scenes so sorry if it was kind of crappy. But Karin finally got her OWNED! I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Thanks to ****yuko for giving me an idea to add to this revenge chapter! -**

**Thank you all readers and reviewers!**

Next Chapter is the **LAST CHAPTER!** I can't believe my story is almost already done! See you all very soon:D


	14. will There Be A Happily Ever After?

Star-Chan: Last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: After all this time I still don't own Naruto sob

* * *

Chapter 14: Will There Be A Happily Ever After?

Two weeks has passed since they Karin's butt. Now she was avoiding Sasuke and Sakura, and the rest of the gang for her own safety. Karin didn't bother Sasuke anymore. Well, every time she even tried Sakura would glare at her and crack her knuckles and Karin would run away quickly.

Today is Sakura's sweet sixteen and Ino, Tenten and Hinata were at Sakura's house decorating the house, setting up the decorations and finishing the finally touches on there make-up and dresses.

"Ino, I said I didn't want a party, and you went and planned it anyways…" Sakura said stepping out from her room wearing a long strapless ankle length kind of puffy light pink dress with sparkles sparkling everywhere with a pair of strap white heels. Her hair was half tied up in a bun and the rest fell in curls framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were shining from the happy emerald eyes with an addition of glittering eye shadow, and her lips glowing pink, Sakura looked, well like a princesses!

"Well, it's only once a lifetime you turn sixteen Sakura." Ino said fixing her light purple skirt. "Besides it's only a few people, not a whole bunch so chill!"

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tenten yelled and ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto of course wore his orange collar shirt, Shikamaru wore his dark green suit-shirt, and for Neji, just a plain casual shirt.

"Hey guys, where's Sasuke?" Tenten said opening the door wider to let the guys in.

"He, he said he's going to be a little late…"Naruto said scratching his head nervously.

"A little late, how about if he misses that special dance that Sakura is suppose to share with her lover! How can he possibly be late!" Tenten yelled at Naruto who covered his ears.

"I don't know, he didn't tell us much, just said to tell Sakura he's going to be a little late." Neji started to say taking Tenten's hand. "Well, they haven't really been going out these couple weeks, they talk but it's not the same I guess."

"They are so troublesome, they clearly still love each other, but neither would admit it." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"I guess so; I'll go get Ino and them upstairs." Tenten said leaving the guys and ran upstairs again.

"Hey, there here, let's go get this party started!" Tenten announced to the bunch of girls upstairs and ran back downstairs followed by Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Ino sat down next to Shikamaru, while Hinata and Tenten sat next to Naruto and Neji. Sakura looked around for a certain raven haired boy, but he was no where to be seen, so she sat down alone. Soon the doorbell rang again. Sakura ran to the door and opened it with high hopes, but her hopes came crashing down when it wasn't who she thought it would be. The doorbell rang throughout the next hour. But none was who Sakura wanted it to be. Sakura was standing by the snack table alone while everyone else was socializing and dancing. She heard the doorbell ring and she averted her eyes to the door. She had high hopes this time; it was going to be him. She had this feeling. She rushed past the crowd to the door and opened it with a wide smile on her face. Her smile half fell when she saw who it was.

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Sai said handing her a neatly wrapped pink present. Sakura opened the door to invite her friend in.

"Hey Sai, thanks for coming." Sakura said forcing the smile to stay on her face. She took her present and put it aside with all the other ones.

"Why the sad face Sakura, something wrong?" Sai asked at the crescent-fallen Sakura.

"No, nothing is wrong; I was just…expecting someone else is all." Sakura tried hard to laugh, but she couldn't. Sai always did know when she was not the happiest she can be.

"Ah, let me take a wild guess and say Sasuke isn't here is he?" Sai said to Sakura who glanced away to the floor then back up to Sai's dark eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's just running late." Sai reassured Sakura who smiled to thank him. Sai wondered off to his friends, as Sakura continued to wait for her prince to come.

Another half an hour passed by and still no sign of the boy. She started to get frustrated so she went to Naruto and asked him just where the hell he was.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke." Sakura asked straight out, eyeing the orange wearing boy suspiciously.

"He, uh, is already here?" Naruto said nervously and laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Stop lying to me Naruto, if he was already here I would have seen him a by now. Now where is he!" Sakura said yelling at the poor innocent boy.

"Uh…he's in the bathroom?" Naruto said again laughing nervously at the angry Sakura who glared at Naruto.

"Naruto…don't make me hurt you. Answer me, where is Sasuke." Sakura said restraining herself from hitting Naruto.

"Okay fine," Naruto said throwing his hands up surrendering. "He's late."

"You're telling me he's one and a half hour late?" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Uh, I don't know why he's late or where he is, he just said he was going to be late." Naruto said to Sakura who let go of her anger.

"I'm sorry I scared you Naruto, but really where is he?" Sakura asked again trying to be more gentle and see if Naruto would tell the truth.

"I just told you, he's late! Weren't you listening!?" Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl who covered her ears.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Sakura asked Naruto who nodded.

"Maybe he decided not to come after all, he was asking me if he should come or not, and he never told me his answer." Naruto shrugged as Sakura started to sob. She turned from Naruto and ran up to her room. She heard Naruto call after her but she just kept going. The last words Naruto said echoed inside her mind. _"Maybe he decided not to come"_

She put her hands on the railing of her balcony and cried looking up at the orange and red colors in the sky, and watching the sun sink slowly.

"_Maybe he decided not to come"_ Sakura kept thinking. She kept asking her self, why, why didn't he want to come, why would Sasuke, the love of her life not want to come to her sweet sixteen. Sakura thought this was the time she was going to gather enough courage to ask Sasuke if he wants to get back together, since they both still love each other but he ended up not showing up. She cried even harder. This was _her_ sweet sixteen party and she was up in her room, alone and crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino said coming up to Sakura's room to see what she was doing. "You're missing your own party." Ino said standing beside Sakura who has now stopped crying. Sakura tried to put a cheerful face, not wanting Ino to worry.

'I, I didn't feel very." Sakura lied she had felt perfectly well before she heard the words that tore her heart apart.

"Are you okay, you need medicine or something?" Ino asked placing a hand on Sakura's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"No Ino, you go have fun, I'm fine." Sakura said looking at Ino and gave her a fake smile; Ino nodded and walked out of the room leaving Sakura alone again. She was staring at the stars in the sky that shine so beautifully. She let the cool night breeze play with her hair, causing the curls to toss and turn losing it's curleyness. Sakura didn't care anymore. It wasn't important anymore. She was thinking of so many things, but most of them were about Sasuke. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was so dazed up that she didn't know someone had come into her room until he called out to her.

"Sakura," She turned around to see no other then the raven haired Uchiha staring at her with those calm midnight colored eyes. she was a little taken back by Sasuke and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and she wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" was all Sakura could manage to say.

"I was thinking…" Sasuke started to say when Sakura suddenly started to yell at him. Sasuke backed away a little from the yelling Sakura.

"Why didn't you want to come? This is one of my most important nights! And you decided just to ditch me and leave me alone? Well I was going to apologize for everything, and stop the awkwardness between us, but no, you had to NOT come and ruin everything. I thought you were better then that Sasuke, I mean do you know how hurt I was when Naruto said you didn't want to come?!" Sakura spilled it all out, the feelings she had in her heart for so long now. She felt a whole lot better.

"What? I was going to come! I even told Naruto that, I told him to tell you I was going to be late! Not that I didn't want to come, that little dope, can't even listen correctly." Sasuke said defending himself from being accused and trying to hold down the urge to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"Where were you then?"

"You really want to know where I have been these past hours." Sasuke asked Sakura who nodded. He sighed and took a deep breath. "First I went to the jewelry story to get this necklace that I ordered them to make a couple days ago. I got there to find out that they were only half done with it and they said it would take really quick to finish so I waited. One hour passed and they were still not done, so I decided to go look around to see if there was anything else you might like but found nothing as good as the present I was going to give you. So I thought screw it and went back to the jewelry store only to find that they were still not done! I rushed them because I was already late enough and finally they finished. So I rushed over her the fastest I can and find that you were not downstairs so I asked Ino where you were and she told me you were up here all sad from some unknown reason and yeah…that's why I was late." Sasuke said breathing heavily from the fast talking he just did. Sakura looked at him with an I-don't-understand face. Sasuke sighed.

"Longer story short, I was getting you're present."

"So…it's not because…you didn't want to come?" Sakura smiled lightly.

"Why would I not want to come, I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you, that I never said to you in person…" Sasuke stopped.

"So, how do you really feel about me?" Sakura said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I…" Sasuke hesitated for a second. "I…love you." Sasuke said looking away and blushed and so did Sakura. But she reached for his face and turned it slowly so she can see Sasuke's eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He let her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for another few minutes until they had to pull away for air and hugged.

"Sasuke, I love you too." Sakura said.

"Oh, hey I forgot to give you my "the reason I was late" present." Sasuke laughed and pulled away from Sakura to dig in his pocket. He took out a pink heart shaped box tied together with a red ribbon.

"Here open it Sakura." Sasuke said handing it over to Sakura. Sakura undid the ribbon and opened the box, her emerald eyes widened at the sight of the a shiny gold ring. In the center of the ring was an Uchiha symbol surrounded by sparkling diamonds. The ring was attached to a chain, making it a necklace. So this was what Sasuke was talking about, having it specially made.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke said watching Sakura gaze on it with awe.

"No Sasuke, I LOVE it." Sakura said hugging Sasuke tightly.

"Here let me help you put it on." Sasuke said taking the necklace from Sakura and put it around Sakura's neck. After Sasuke finished he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and embraced her from behind.

"Sakura, this is my promise ring, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you, and will always be there for you. I would have bought a proposal ring, but I think we have plenty of time for that." Sasuke said to Sakura who blushed at the thought of marrying Sasuke.

"Even without the ring, I know you will keep your promise." Sakura said turning around to see the Uchiha and gave him a loving smile from the heart.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Sasuke said to Sakura who leaned her body against Sasuke to take in the full embrace.

"Yeah, just like you." Sasuke said resting his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura giggled softly as Sasuke's long raven colored bangs tickled her face.

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I will always love you Sakura Haruno no matter how annoying you can be. " Sasuke said kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Hey what are we still doing here?" Sakura said pulling away from Sasuke's embrace and turned around to face him. He was utterly confused at what the cherry blossom was talking about. "I still have to share my special dance with someone you know!"

"You sure that someone is me?" Sasuke said playing around.

"Okay then, if you think you're not special enough then I'll just go find Sai and ask him instead since…" Sakura said smirking as Sasuke girnned and laughed nervously.

"Uh…on second thought let's go." Sasuke said.

"I thought so," Sakura said smiling. She was walking into her room when she felt someone picked her up bridal style. She gazed up at Sasuke.

"Is it okay to carry you like this now?" Sasuke said smirking. [a/n: If you don't understand refer back to Chapter 6

"It's fine with me." Sakura said and wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck.

They both headed downstairs with Sakura safe in Sasuke arms. When they reached the bottom, the spotlight was on them. Everyone stared at the happy couple in admiration. Sasuke let Sakura down.

"Hey, look here comes the princess and his prince!" Tenten called out as the music turned from an upbeat song, to a slow love song. Everyone got into the arms of there love and started dancing away.

"Sakura, may I have this dance?" Sasuke said to Sakura who took his hand.

'There's no one I rather share this special dance with in the world then you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said smiling and put her arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's body pulling her closer, never letting her go again.

-Fin-

* * *

Star-Chan: YAY the story comes to an ending. I had so much fun writing this story! It was my first long story[my others are one-shots and I'm so glad it was such a hit! It's all thanks to you all that kept this story going! Your reviews help me a lot! Okay so I made Sai a good guy in this story, because really I don't hate him that much, I just hate him for replacing Sasuke in the show. Haha sorry if I spoiled that for anyone. 

**THANK YOU** to all the people to read and reviewed for this story! I'm so grateful to you all! You guys supported me through this whole story. I loved getting reviews!

**Wait! There's more! Go to the next chapter!!!**


	15. Wait! There's More!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

Okay, so this isn't another chapter, **BUT I AM PLANNING ON MAKING A SEQUEL! **I had so much fun writing this story, and I do have something in mind to make a sequel, but it's only if you guys want me to, if you don't want to read a sequel then just say so and I won't type it. So I'm going to be taking votes on yes and no! So cast you're vote now!

THANK YOUS TO…and some answers…I was going to answer some reviews in each chapter, but I got kind of lazy .. So I answered some in this big Thank you message!

**Cardboard**[I had fun writing all the Karin hating! **Chibi Saku-Chan** [thank you Saku-chan!, **yuko **[thanks for the idea for the previous chapter!** angelmomo211** [yeah I tried to make it seem that Sasuke moved on, but I should have changed the title just to throw you off. Haha just kidding **naruto.luv.llamas** [thank you! SORRY I take so long, it's just that I'm so busy during the week with homework and all and I only have the weekend to type it out! I'm glad you like my writing :D [I was so mad when it got deleted I was in shock for a minute! **AnimeFreak4261, SakuraUchiha14** [ if only Sakura kicked Karin's but in the anime… **shuriken-thrower, Ri-16-Chan, angelmomo211, cherryblossom1217** [thank you! **hyperchick772, saku-sasu9901, kirei na yukki, Moonlite** **Assassin, sasusaku-emo, makman101, 'GOTH Lolita27',** **Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish** [who _doesn't_ hate Karin? **xXx s2up3d Lov3r xXx, rayray-rchl-chan, AnimeFreak4261**,and **Naru-is-in-the-house**

Sorry if I forgot your name, but don't worry, this message is for EVERYONE that read this story! . Thank you to all that read and supported this story! CLAPS I'm so happy that is story is such a success that I can't really express them in words [coughcough I suck at this kind of things cough. So that's a wrap for "A Happily Ever After, Wrong!" Hope to see you, or hear from you guys again in my future stories! Bye!

--

Star-Chan [xxmisslilangelxx

**VOTE:** Sequel or no?

Here's a little summary for the sequel[somethings might change, but this is mostly the summary.

"**Summer is finally arriving, our favorite couples are as happy as ever, but when a challenge arises, old enemies are back for revenge, friendships and relationships would be tested to the limit. The big question is, will they're love last?"**


	16. Info on Sequel!

Information about the Sequel!

Okay so I just finished typing the first chapter to the Sequel of this story! It is called **"Will There Still Be Love" **I already posted it up! So go look for it and start reading:D

Again I would never start a story and discontinue! I just hate it when people do that, so don't worry you guys!

**Summary:** I changed it a little; it's not going to be in the summer anymore.

Our four couples are as happy as ever, but when a challenge arises and old enemies are back for revenge. Friendships and relationships will be tested to the limit. The big question is, will there love last?


End file.
